Deep Abyss : Seasonal Event
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Jika setelah menyelesaikan event, semuanya akan beristirahat dengan tenang. Namun, bagi dirinya itu adalah awal mula dari misinya. Terimakasih untuk Ance Art atas covernya, ya.
1. Spring 2016 - Start

**Chapter 1**

 **Spring 2016 – Start**

* * *

Seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan pakaian laksamana hitam yang khas sedang melihat ke arah langit dengan tatapan yang sedikit kosong. Dan mendadak ia langsung berkata,

"Heh... Kita bertemu lagi di sini... Ada apa ?"

Ia seperti mendengar sesuatu berkata, diiringi dengan angin yang berhembus. Ia langsung menutup mata dan berkata,

"Kalian ingin diriku menghibur kalian dengan cara apa lagi ? Jintsuu saja belum muncul... Huh ?"

Ia sedikit terkejut, dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata,

"Oh... Mengenai mereka..."

Ia kemudian berjalan sedikit hingga ke pinggir tebing, di mana di sana berdiri sebuah monumen. Monumen bagi mereka semua yang meninggal ditanahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Mereka itu bukan di aliansiku... Untuk apa aku..."

Ia langsung berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian melihat ke arah laut. Ia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau benar... Aku tidak dapat terus bersembunyi di sini terus, dengan memperhatikan... Apalagi memperhatikan pria bernama Viltus itu terkadang tidak menyenangkan juga. Sepertinya kemampuanku sudah cukup berkarat semenjak aku menghabisi _Battleship Water Oni_ sialan itu."

Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya, dan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam diiringi dengan senyum sinis. Tidak berapa lama, ia langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku Hakai... Akan menghibur kalian di kesempatan ini. Semoga kalian terhibur, dengan apa yang akan kulakukan kepada kalian semua. Ahahahahahahaha"

Ia langsung tersenyum sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Mari kita mulai mengangkat tirai permainannya... Semoga kalian menikmati kembali... Permainan dari diri hamba ini..."

Ia menutup mata dan langsung menepuk tangannya, dan dalam sekejap aura dari tempat tersebut berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat gelap dan kelam. Diiringi dengan senyum dari Hakai yang semakin lebar.

* * *

Hakai langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian melihat ke arah bunga yang mekar di sekitarnya. Selain itu, ia melihat kembali ke monumen di hadapannya. Di sana terdapat cukup banyak bunga. Terdapat bunga _Chrysanthemum, Hyacinth, Pink Carnation,_ dan _Japanese Spider Lily_. Hakai tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Pasti anak-anak itu..."

Ia kemudian mengambil bunga _Spider Lily_ dan kemudian tersenyum sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar panggilan dari seseorang.

"Laksamana."

"Ada apa, Shigure ? Kau ingin memberikan bunga itu kembali di sini ?"

Pada saat ia melihat ke samping, ia menemukan seorang Gadis Kapal bernama Shigure. Namun, dari penampilannya sangat berbeda dari yang diketahui, lebih menyerupai mereka yang berasal di Abyssal.

Shigure langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Iya... Anda sendiri."

"Aku sering berbincang-bincang dengan Asami di sini. Harap kau maklumi."

"Benar juga."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana hasil dari ekspedisi kalian ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku belum mendapat laporan sama sekali."

"Mengenai itu, Katori-san seharusnya..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Shigure, dan kemudian tersenyum sebentar. Ia langsung berjalan melewati Shigure dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudah... Nikmati waktu istirahatmu sekarang. Sebentar lagi, kita akan memulai sebuah 'pesta' yang sangat indah."

"Eh ?"

Belum sempat Shigure menanyakannya, Hakai sudah menghilang masuk kembali ke dalam markas angkatan lautnya.

Setibanya di kantor

Hakai disambut oleh Houshou yang tersenyum. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ada apa, nenek ? Pagi-pagi sudah membuat senyum menakutkan itu. Tidak enak tahu."

"Fufufufufu... Aku penasaran saja, kapan kau akan keluar kembali. Sudah cukup lama dirimu tidak keluar sama sekali."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Tubuhku ini sedikit berat..."

"Fufufufufu."

"Jangan-jangan ini karena dirimu, nenek ?!"

"Mungkin..."

Houshou tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi dari Hakai. Hakai langsung menghela nafas saja mengetahui hal tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Hei, Nenek..."

"Apa ?"

"Katori ada di mana ?"

"Oh... Dia ada di kantin."

"Begitukah..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan laporan mengenai ekspedisi maupun laporan dari aliansi kita."

"Tumben sekali dirimu berkata seperti itu..."

"Sudah... Itu bukan masalahmu."

Hakai langsung memperhatikan kembali ruangan kantornya. Sudah cukup lama semenjak pertempuran dengan _Battleship Water Oni_ saat itu, dan sekarang ia sudah membalas dendam terhadapnya. Saat ini pun, ia sedang melakukan penyerangan terhadap manusia. Namun, semenjak satu tahun terakhir ini, ia terlihat tidak melakukan penyerangan sama sekali.

Houshou langsung tersenyum, dan kemudian berkata,

"Katori menitipkan ini kepada saya."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Di daerah Midway Hime, pihak manusia kembali melakukan penyerangan dengan gabungan kekuatan dari Amerika dan Jepang. Saat ini, Zuikaku, Unryuu, Hiryuu, Souryuu, Fubuki, dan Mutsuki sudah dikirim ke sana untuk membantu."

"Hooh..."

"Berikutnya, Isolated-chan... Dia berkata di tempat dia sangat jarang sekali diserang oleh manusia. Sepertinya dia kesepian di sana."

"Heeh ? Bahkan dia pun bisa kesepian ? Terakhir kali aku ke sana, dia langsung membombandir diriku."

"Berikutnya... Anchorage Water Oni, ia mendapat serangan dari aliansi Asia Tenggara dan Timur Tengah. Saat ini kita sudah mengirim bantuan berupa Naka, Jintsuu, Sendai, Harusame, dan U-511" ujar Houshou tanpa menghiraukan komentar dari Hakai.

"Bukankah dia ada sedikit di selatan kita, ya..."

"Namun, sangat jauh dari lokasi kita di dekat Tawi-Tawi."

"Huh... Terserah. Berikutnya..."

"Berikutnya, Northern Princess... Ia mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari pihak Russia dan Jepang. Sekarang kami baru saja mengirimkan Yukikaze, Hatsushimo, Hamakaze, Yamagumo, Asagumo, Suzuya dan Mogami untuk membantu di utara."

"Jangan lupa kirimkan beberapa Tsu ke sana."

"Siap."

Hakai langsung memainkan bunga _Spider Lily_ yang ia ambil dari depan monumen. Houshou yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Bunga yang melambangkan kematian..."

"Tepat sekali... Bunga yang cantik ini... Sangat sesuai untuk kita semua."

"..."

"Kita sudah mati... Sisi manusia kita... Namun, ini pun juga dapat melambangkan mereka semua."

"Seperti biasa, huh..."

"Diam saja, nenek."

"Ah... Aku lupa."

"Hoh... Sudah pikun rupanya..."

Houshou langsung mengambil nampan dan melemparnya ke arah Hakai. Hakai dengan sigap menangkapnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ada apa ? Sebaiknya kau cepat... Aku mendapat laporan Bismarck, Prinz, dan Graff sudah kembali kemari."

"Ada laporan mengenai Central-chan..."

"Huh ? Central Hime ?"

"Iya..."

"Dia itu bukan masuk ke dalam aliansi kita, karena ia menolak berkompromi dengan kita. Untuk apa mereka meminta bantuan diriku ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja. Central-chan, Lycoris-chan, dan Destroyer Ancient Hime mundur dari wilayah mereka."

"Huh ?"

"Dan tawanan mereka pun juga telah diselamatkan oleh manusia."

"Jika boleh tahu, siapakah tawanan mereka ?"

"Ummm... Sebentar."

Houshou mengambil dokumen yang memiliki hubungan dengan itu semua, sementara Hakai masih memainkan bunga yang ia pegang. Tidak berapa lama, ia berkata,

" _Battleship_ Iowa, _Heavy Cruiser_ Pola, _Destroyer_ Harukaze, Kamikaze dan Oyashio."

"Hooh... Tunggu... Kamikaze dan Harukaze bukankah sudah pernah ditangkap oleh Anemone dulu ?"

"Dan itu diserahkan kepada wilayah mereka karena kita melanggar wilayah pada saat itu."

"Dan kemudian pada akhirnya mereka kalah... Menyedihkan."

"Fufufufufufu..."

"Sepertinya kau tahu... Intuisi kita selalu sepaham mengenai sesuatu."

"Tepat sekali."

"Mereka akan datang." ujar mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Houshou... Siapkan sambutan kepada mereka, aku yakin Anemone pun akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Siap, Laksamana."

Houshou langsung keluar dari kantor tersebut, sementara Hakai tersenyum dan tertawa keras di dalam ruangannya. Ia berkata,

"Ahahahahahahahaha... Ayo kemari... Aku akan dengan senang hati... Melihat wajah kekalahan kalian... Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

Satu jam berlalu.

Anemone sudah tiba di dalam kantor Hakai. Di sana ia mengetahui mengenai salah satu wilayah dari Abyssal yang kembali direbut oleh manusia. Anemone kemudian berkata,

"Mereka dengan harga diri mereka..."

"..."

"Lihatlah... Kita menawarkan bantuan kita dahulu, namun mereka menolaknya. Aku kecewa."

"Jangan seperti itu... Kita pun juga dapat demikian."

"Tidak mungkin... Kita pasti..."

"Dengan harga diri yang tinggi seperti itu, aku yakin diri kita pun akan kalah..."

"..."

"Sepertinya... Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kemenangan... Sehingga mereka terkejut dengan sesuatu... Aku penasaran."

Hakai langsung memperhatikan peta, yang menunjukkan daerah dari Abyssal yang sudah direbut. Anemone pun juga memperhatikan hal tersebut. Ia datang dengan ditemani oleh Shoukaku, Kaga, dan beberapa Battleship Hime.

Mereka berdua memperhatikan lokasi tersebut, dan tidak berapa lama Hakai berkata,

"Lokasi ini sangat jauh dari markas angkatan laut Jepang maupun Russia dan Amerika. Bagaimana caranya mereka dapat mempertahankan sumber daya untuk Gadis Kapal ?"

"Kau benar..."

"Mungkin mereka membawa beberapa Hayasui ?" ujar Shoukaku

"Itu salah satu kemungkinan, namun hal tersebut sangat riskan... Aku yakin Shinji memikirkan sesuatu yang lain mengenai hal ini."

Anemone dan Shoukaku kembali memperhatikan lokasi tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, Kaga kemudian berkata,

"Bukankah... Dekat situ ada Supply Depot Hime ?"

"Jika mereka mundur, besar kemungkinan Supply Depot Hime sudah hancur."

"Kau benar."

"Wilayah ini sangat luas, dapat dikatakan kita kehilangan cukup banyak kawan kita di sana."

Anemone dan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung terdiam. Ia melihat ke arah Battleship Hime dan bertanya,

"Kalian semua selalu berjaga di Ironbottom Sound, namun dikarenakan jumlah kalian yang banyak kalian mengirimkannya ke semua wilayah, benar ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Apakah kalian mengirim beberapa dari kalian ke wilayah ini ?"

"Iya."

"Kabar ?"

"Tenggelam."

Hakai langusng menghela nafas, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Anemone mendadak berkata,

"Hakai-san... mengapa dirimu tidak langsung turun saja. Aku yakin dirimu akan mampu..."

"Jika aku turun di salah satu front, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi di front lain... Aku khawatir kita akan kehilangan cukup banyak kekuatan kita."

"Kau benar..."

"Kita membutuhkan semua ini, dikarenakan mereka jauh lebih kuat dari Hime maupun Oni pada umumnya."

Pembicaraan mereka mendadak terhenti karena beberapa PT Imps yang mendadak masuk. Mereka berkata sesuatu. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Hei... Terjemahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Bayi-Bayi Laknat ini !"

"Kau masih belum dapat mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan ?" tanya Shoukaku

"Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat mengetahui dari 'I~' atau semacamnya."

"Ahahahahaa... Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Shoukaku langsung mengangkat salah satu dari PT Imps tersebut, sementara Hakai kembali fokus memperhatikan peta. Berdasarkan dari peta tersebut, ia memperhatikan sebuah pulau yang cukup menarik perhatian. Pulau tersebut berada tepat di tengah dan sangat dekat dengan lokasi dari Central Hime dan Lycoris Hime. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pulau tersebut, namun terganggu oleh suara Shoukaku.

"Hakai-san... Kita memiliki tamu."

"Tamu ?" ujar Hakai

Hakai tidak berapa lama langsung tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Persilahkan mereka masuk... Aku akan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka semua. Dan kalian semua, tunggu saja di luar... Ini adalah masalah pribadi."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hakai langsung duduk, dan tidak berapa lama Houshou langsung masuk membawa nampan dengan isi beberapa gelas minuman. Houshou langsung berkata,

"Tumben sekali dirimu tidak menyambut mereka di depan pintu markas kita."

"Tidak perlu... Aku yakin mereka pasti akan sangat berisik. Sangat."

"Fufufufufufu..."

"Sudah... Kau tunggu saja di luar. Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka."

"Siap."

"Katakan pada Katori, kita akan mendapatkan tambahan bantuan..."

"Siap."

Houshou pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan senyum, mengiringi mood Hakai yang sedikit baik.

* * *

Tidak berapa lama masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut tiga orang gadis. Satu gadis memiliki rambut putih yang panjang, dan kulit yang sangat pucat. Beberapa bagian dari tubuh kirinya sudah hancur seperti sebuah kulit telur yang retak. Gadis yang kedua memiliki rambut putih panjang dengan sedikit _drill_ dan _pony_. Pakaian dari wanita tersebut adalah campuran dari pakaian putih panjang berenda dan rok berwarna hitam, sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya cukup berkelas. Sementara gadis terakhir terlihat paling muda dari semuanya. Rambut hitam panjang dengan _side-drill_ , dan mengenakan sebuah pakaian adat Jepang berwarna hitam, walaupun bagian roknya robek sebelah.

Hakai langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Selamat datang di pondok sa..."

"Sudah tidak perlu basa-basi lagi !" ujar Gadis pertama.

"Ohohohoho... Central Hime... Kau sebaiknya menjaga cara bicaramu itu... Sangat tidak baik untuk dirimu."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan itu !"

Belum sempat Central Hime melanjutkan protesnya, gadis kedua maju dan langsung menunduk ke hadapan Hakai. Hakai hanya tersenyum sinis saja melihat hal tersebut. Gadis tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Selamat siang, Hakai-san."

"Selamat siang juga, Lycoris-chan..."

"..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Hakai langsung duduk kembali dan langsung berkata,

"Silakan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Silakan minum, minuman yang disediakan oleh kami. Kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalan jauh kemari..."

"..."

"Untuk melarikan diri."

"Kau..." teriak Central Hime

"Wow... Wow... Aku takut... Ahahahahahaha."

"Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun..." ujar Lycoris.

"Heh ? Sejak kapan di Abyssal terdapat sopan santun ? Aku tidak pernah ingat." ujar Hakai enteng

Central Hime menatap tajam ke arah Hakai atas jawaban Hakai yang meremehkan mereka bertiga. Sementara Lycoris langsung berkata,

"Kau ada benarnya..."

"Heh..." Hakai langsung memutar bola matanya seakan meledek Lycoris.

"Daripada itu, saya yakin anda mengetahui bahwa wilayah kami sudah diambil alih oleh manusia."

"Ya... Kabar itu terdengar dengan jelas. Bahkan sampai ke Nohyo-chan sekalipun."

"Nohyo ?"

"Anchorage Water Oni."

Mendengar itu, Lycoris langsung terdiam. Tentu saja, lokasi mereka berdua sangat jauh dikarenakan lokasi dari Anchorage Water Oni berada jauh di selatan, sementara mereka terletak di timur laut mereka. Mendadak Central Hime berkata,

"Kau ! Kau itu juga Abyssal seperti kami... Mengapa dirimu tidak membantu kami semua saat itu !"

"Hah ? Untuk apa ? Kalian sudah menolak aliansi kami saat itu. Itu bukanlah kewajiban kami untuk membantu kalian."

"Tapi, sebagai sesama Abyssal seharusnya..."

"Menggunakan hati untuk membantu sama lain ? Bah... Itu hanya ilusi semata."

"Kau..."

"Bahkan saat kami membantu kalian dahulu, kalian langsung melayangkan surat tanda keberatan, dan menginginkan mereka yang kami tangkap ditawan oleh kalian."

"..."

"Dan akhirnya lepas... Aku kecewa."

Central Hime langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada saat mendengar itu. Lycoris kemudian berdiri dan berkata,

"Hakai-san, dikarenakan anda sudah mengetahui situasi kami... Dapatkan anda memberikan bantuan kepada kami ?"

"Bantuan ? Bantuan apa ?"

"Untuk menghadapi manusia kembali. Hanya dirimu sajalah satu-satunya aliansi dari Abyssal yang mau menerima kedatangan kami."

"Heh ?"

"Dapatkah..."

"Membantu sebuah noda di Abyssal ? Untuk apa ?"

"..."

"Dengar... Kalian itu sudah tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh seluruh Abyssal di dunia ini karena kegagalan kalian bertiga. Selain itu, kalian pun menenggelamkan cukup banyak anggota kita ke dasar laut sana."

"..."

"Dan kalian meminta bantuan ? Apakah itu sebuah paksaan atau sebuah negosiasi ?"

Lycoris langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah Destroyer Ancient Hime dan berkata,

"Entah mengapa dirimu terlihat sangat tenang dan tidak banyak berbicara..."

"Karena saya tahu... Dirimu adalah tipe orang yang sangat sulit untuk diprediksi."

"Sulit ?"

"Aku ada di pertemuan tersebut... Pada saat dirimu membunuh Ibu."

"Hooh... Begitu, ya..."

"Dan pada saat itu, aku sadar... Dirimu bukan orang yang dapat kuhadapi secara fisik maupun mental."

"Menarik sekali..."

"Bahkan Central Hime dan Lycoris Hime pun tidak dapat menghadapi dirimu... Jika kau serius sedikit saja."

"Lalu ? Apa yang ingin ditarik dari semua itu ?"

"Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau minta dari pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak akan menolak apapun. Aku tidak di posisi untuk menawar atau apapun."

Hakai tersenyum, sementara Central Hime dan Lycoris Hime terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Destroyer Ancient Hime langsung menutup matanya, seakan-akan ia sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan. Lycoris langsung melihat ke arah Hakai dan berkata,

"Lalu... Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Yang kuinginkan ?"

"Kau berkata seperti itu... Tentu saja ada yang kau pikirkan..."

"Ah... Aku lupa... Permintaan bantuanmu itu... Sebuah paksaan atau sarana negosiasi ?"

Lycoris terdiam sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus langsung melempar _Spider Lily_ kepada Lycoris dan tersenyum. Melihat bunga itu, Lycoris melihat Hakai yang tersenyum. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Namamu... Sama seperti makna dari bunga itu... Seharusnya kau memberikan makna itu kepada manusia... Bukan kepada anggota kita."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Jawab pertanyaanku... Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

"Itu semua sebagai sarana negosiasi."

"Negosiasi ?"

"Iya... Apakah kau mau membantu kami ?"

"Dengan bayaran apa ?"

"..."

"Ayolah Lycoris-chan... Aku tahu, dirimu pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan ditawarkan. Katakan saja."

"Wilayah kami akan berada di bawah wilayahmu..."

"Hanya itu ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku akan meminta tambahan... Kalian bertiga akan dibawah aliansi dari diriku... Kalian tidak dapat melawan terhadap perintah yang kuberikan... Semua operasi yang berjalan selama pembebasan kembali wilayahmu, sepenuhnya di bawah kendali diriku dan Anemone... Dan kalian memberikan sumber daya kalian yang tersisa kepada diriku."

"Kau gila !"

"Gila ? Tidak... Aku seratus persen waras."

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak dapat menolaknya... Kami memberikan bantuan kami, kau masih mendapatkan wilayah kalian, namun di bawah aliansi kami."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menerima hal tersebut ?!"

"Memangnya kalian memiliki hak untuk menolak hal tersebut ?"

"Ugh..."

"Kalian tidak memiliki hak. Kalian sudah kalah. Sejak kapan pihak yang kalah memiliki hak dalam menentukan nasib mereka ? Tidak pernah sedikit pun. Bahkan di pihak manusia sekalipun."

Lycoris langsung menunduk mendengar semua itu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai benarnya. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak semua itu. Ia berharap setidaknya, Hakai tidak akan merebut semuanya, namun hal tersebut tidak dapat dielakkan.

Central Hime geram mendengar semua itu. Ia langsung berdiri. Melihat itu, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ah... Central-chan... Apakah dirimu ada yang ingin dibicarakan ?"

"Sejak kapan dirimu menjadi akrab dengan diriku dengan memanggilku demikian ?"

"Hoooh... Wajahmu menakutkan... Aku takut~"

"Diam kau..." teriak Central Hime geram

"Ohohohohoho... Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

"Kau sudah menolak permintaan paling baik yang diberikan oleh Lycoris kepada dirimu... Lalu dirimu meminta yang lebih besar lagi ?! Di mana rasa hormatmu kepada kami ? Dasar anjing yang tidak tahu diri !"

"Anjing ? Sejak kapan aku anjing kalian ? Dan sejak kapan diriku loyal kepada kalian ? Kalian bahkan tidak membantuku dahulu..."

"Diam kau, manusia sialan !"

"Manusia... Heh... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak dipanggil demikian. Bukankah kalian sama saja jika diriku manusia ? Sesuatu yang sangat rentan dan lemah."

Lycoris yang melihat Hakai semakin mengejek Central Hime mulai panik. Central Hime naik pitam, dan ia langsung berkata,

"Dikarenakan kau tidak mau menerima kebaikan hati kami..."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

"Membunuhmu !"

Central Hime langsung menggerakkan tangannya. Dan dalam sekejap, senjata dari Central Hime muncul dari lantai kantor Hakai. Dua buah meriam 16 inci, langsung menyelimuti tubuh Hakai terlihat sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan hal tersebut. Ia hanya berkomentar singkat,

"Hei... Lantai itu sangat mahal mengerti..."

"Diam kau... Dan mati saja."

Lycoris gagal menahan Central Hime, yang langsung menembak ke arah Hakai. Tidak hanya sekali, berkali-kali. Hingga Central Hime benar-benar tenang. Setelah itu, Central Hime langsung berkata,

"Lycoris... Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang laknat ini..."

"Kau... benar..."

"Kita sebaiknya kembali saja... Dengan tenaga kita sendiri untuk..."

"Kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap, Central Hime..." ujar Destroyer Ancient Hime

"Eh ?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan tindakanmu... Sangat tidak terkesan."

"Dia seharusnya sudah..."

"Hei... Meja ini sangat sulit di dapat mengerti ! Aku harus menyerang markas angkatan laut antara Rabaul dan Tawi-Tawi kembali untuk mendapatkannya !" ujar Hakai

Central Hime dan Lycoris melihat ke arah tempat Hakai duduk, dan menemukan Hakai masih berdiri, dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya diselimuti armor khusus dari Abyssal. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu... Kalian ingin menguasai tempat itu sendiri ? Memangnya kalian bisa ?"

"..."

"Tidak... Maka dari itu, aku memberikan kalian bantuan dengan bayaran itu... Bagaimana ?"

"Aku menolaknya dengan jelas !" ujar Central Hime

"Hooh... Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang baru akan menerima permintaan setelah kalah dari seseorang, ya ?"

"Memangnya kau bisa apa ?"

"Walaupun aku sudah cukup lama tidak bertempur... Jangan meremehkan diriku..."

Hakai tertawa kecil, dan kemudian memusatkan pikiran terhadap sesuatu. Central Hime bersiap terhadap serangan dari Hakai. Ia mengharapkan setidaknya tipe peluru. Namun, yang ia dapat adalah lemparan lembing dan _halberd_ ke arah kedua meriamnya. Central Hime langsung mengerang kesakitan, sementara Lycoris sangat terkejut dengan serangan yang diberikan oleh Hakai.

Pada saat Central Hime melihat ke depan, ia melihat sebagian dari armor Hakai menghilang, dan tangan kanannya telah berubah menjadi sebuah meriam. Selain itu, kedua lembing dan _Halberd_ yang menancap ke meriam Central Hime pun menghilang.

Hakai tersenyum dan menembak Central Hime hingga terdorong keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semua yang di dekat pintu itu terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Central Hime langsung mendarat dengan keras dan melihat ke arah kantor Hakai. Di sana, ia melihat Hakai yang tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ayolah... Mana semangat membunuhmu..."

Central Hime ingin menjawab, namun nyalinya langsung menghilang melihat Hakai, yang diselimuti dengan aura hitam yang mencekam. Selain itu, mata Hakai berubah menjadi merah darah dengan nyala biru di salah satu matanya. Tidak hanya Central Hime, Lycoris pun hanya diam saja. Ia langsung takut melihat Hakai.

Hakai berjalan pelan, dan di tangan kanannya muncul sebuah pedang hitam. Ia melewati pintu yang rusak dengan tenang. Semua orang yang di bawah kepemimpinan dari Hakai langsung menunduk melihat ke arah Hakai, bahkan ada yang tersenyum sinis kepada Central Hime.

Central Hime berjalan mundur, untuk menjauh dari Hakai. Namun, belum sempat ia benar-benar menjauh, Hakai langsung menarik kaki kanannya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Di mana kata-katamu yang kasar itu, Central-chan ?"

"Hi... Hiiiii..."

"Di mana pula harga dirimu yang tinggi itu ?"

"Ampun... Ampuni saya..."

Hakai tersenyum dan melepas kaki dari Central Hime. Central Hime pun langsung berdiri dengan wajah masih takut. Namun, belum ia siap, Hakai langsung mencekik Central Hime dan berkata,

"Sekarang... Apakah kau mengerti... Seberapa jauh perbedaan kita ?"

"..."

"Aku tahu... Dirimu jauh... JAUH... di bawah dia... Jangan berharap kau dapat melukai diriku."

"Ah... Ahhhh..."

"Jadi... Apa jawaban darimu, Lycoris ?"

Hakai melihat ke arah Lycoris yang bernafas sangat berat. Rasa takut mulai menghampiri dirinya, sesuatu yang ia rasakan pada saat diserang oleh manusia. Ia langsung berkata dengan nafas yang sedikit berat,

"Sa... Saya menerimanya... Semua persyaratan yang kau minta... Hakai-san..."

"Baguslah... Apakah kau mendengar itu, Central-chan ? Lycoris-chan memilih untuk menerimanya... Apakah kau masih menolaknya ?"

Central Hime langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Hakai langsung melepasnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kalian sudah mendengarnya ? Mereka meminta bantuan kita... Dan mereka akan memberikan autoritas wilayah mereka kepada kita dan bergabung dengan aliansi kita. Dan dikarenakan salah satu anggota aliansi meminta bantuan... Mari kita bantu mereka."

Hakai tersenyum ke arah semua anak buahnya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Lycoris. Ia tersenyum senang. Tidak berapa lama, ia langsung berkata,

"Mari... Kita mulai... Pestanya... Ahahahahahahahaha"

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini !

Selamat datang di seri random lainnya...

Seri ini akan berpusat sekitar semua event yang akan dilewati oleh semua pemain Kancolle, dimulai dari Summer Event ini.

Dan berhubung saya tidak terlalu ingin berbicara panjang lebar, mohon tunggu untuk _main course_ saja, ya !

Sayonara.


	2. Spring 2016 - Army

**Chapter 2**

 **Spring 2016 – Army**

* * *

Hakai berjalan berkeliling markasnya yang mulai sangat sibuk. Tentu saja, semenjak dibuatnya perjanjian dengan Lycoris Hime dan Central Hime, secara tidak langsung kelompok Hakai terlibah dalam pertempuran tersebut.

Hakai menyapa semua yang menyapa dirinya, lalu ia berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu tersebut merupakan kamar dari Ooyodo pada saat Ooyodo masih hidup dan selalu di sebelah Hakai. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Asami... Aku akan bertempur kembali... Ehehehehehe... Semoga saja ini menyenangkan..."

Ia kemudian berjalan kembali, sebelum ia kemudian berkata,

"Kalian seharusnya menyapa diriku... Tidak memperhatikan saja, mengerti ?"

Hakai melihat ke arah belakang yang kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya. Hakai tersenyum sinis dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian beruntung diriku bukanlah sesuatu yang ofisial dari Tanaka... Jika diriku ofisial dari sana, bagaimana caranya kalian menghadapi diriku ?"

Hakai langsung tertawa keras, dan kemudian langsung berjalan sembari bersenandung. Namun, ia kemudian berhenti dan melihat ke belakang dengan wajah heran. Ia langsung berkata,

"Huh ? Mekanika Debuff ? Apa itu ? Penggunaan Type 3 ? Penggunaan Daihatsu dengan Ka Mi ? Kau kira aku ini tipe pangkalan atau semacamnya ?"

Hakai langsung membalikkan badannya dan kemudian melipat tangannya. Ia terlihat mendengarkan sesuatu dari angin yang masuk ke dalam markasnya dengan pelan. Setelah itu, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kau ada benarnya... Untuk yang pertama itu dapat saja diterapkan... Itu jika ada di dunia sini."

Hakai langsung menunjukkan wajah yang sangat senang. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Jika benar ada mekanika Debuff, seperti apakah mekanika itu terhadap diriku ? Jangan bilang menggunakan Asami atau aku akan menghantui markas kalian selama beberapa saat... Atau mungkin kalian akan kesulitan dalam sesuatu."

Hakai langsung berjalan kembali. Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan kemudian berkata,

"Mungkin... Diriku yang dahulu adalah diriku yang belum terkena mekanika tersebut... Dan diriku yang sekarang adalah hasilnya... huh ?"

Hakai terlihat bingung dengan sesuatu hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Kau bilang, mekanika itu melemahkan targetnya ? Seperti AA Hime dan Central Hime ? Itu pasti di dunia kalian... Bukan di dunia sini..."

Hakai terlihat sudah tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu. Maka dari itu, ia langsung berkata,

"Jangan berharap sesuatu yang memudahkan seperti itu. Dunia ini tidak seimbang, dan akan terus seperti itu. Jika kalian mengharapkan keseimbangan, kalian terlalu lama bermimpi. Sangat lama... Mungkin aku akan ke tempat kalian... Untuk menyadarkan kalian dari mimpi."

Hakai tersenyum sekali lagi, namun senyum ini merupakan senyum kemenangan. Ia langsung berkata dengan riang,

"Sampai di sini saja. Aku ada urusan lain... Sampai bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya."

* * *

Hakai langsung menutup matanya sebentar dan mendengar suara dari Destroyer Ancient Hime. Ia melihat ke belakang dan berkata,

"Harukaze-chan~"

"Kau menjijikan pada saat berkata seperti itu... Membuatku mual."

"Ahahahahahaha... Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu."

"..."

"Wajah itu... Sangat indah mengerti..."

Hakai langsung memegang wajah dari Destroyer Ancient Hime dan mengelusnya. Destroyer Ancient Hime langsung memukul tangan tersebut dan langsung bertanya,

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa ?"

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku hanya sendirian di sini."

"Tadi kau..."

"Tadi ?"

Hakai tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang menyebutkan untuk tidak membahas masalah tersebut. Masalah tersebut adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan kepada orang lain. Destroyer Ancient Hime langsung berkata dengan wajah jijik,

"Kau sinting... Sangat sinting..."

"Namun aku senang dengan hal ini..."

"Huh ?"

"Tindakan yang orang lain katakan gila atau sinting, dapat saja membuat orang lain senang."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang sepuh seperti dirimu."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sepuh di sini... Kau itu jauh lebih tua dari diriku dalam urusan di Abyssal."

"Begitukah ? Aku rasa diriku baru beberapa tahun saja. Bahkan sebelum diriku ada, Anemone sudah ada lebih dahulu."

Mendengar nama Anemone, Destroyer Ancient Hime diam sebentar. Ia kemudian berkata dengan pelan,

"Hei..."

"Huh ? Ada ada, Harukaze-chan ?"

"Bermain diam padahal dirimu yang memanggil diriku."

"Hah... Tidak ada gunanya diriku meminta dirimu..."

"Mencarikan nama baru seperti aku memberikan nama kepada Anemone, benar ?"

"..."

"Aku dapat membaca semua yang ada di kepala kalian semua..."

"Bagaimana caranya dirimu dapat mengerti apa yang ada di kepala orang lain ?"

"Itu mudah..."

Destroyer Ancient Hime diam sebentar berharap Hakai menjawab dengan jujur dan tidak main-main mengenai masalah tersebut. Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku dewa..."

"..."

"Apa-apaan dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan itu ? Kau tidak suka dengan jawaban dari diriku ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak menyangka dirimu masih main-main... Dan aku bingung mengapa Ibu dapat kalah menghadapi dirimu."

"Heh..."

Pada saat Destroyer Ancient Hime bermaksud untuk pergi, Hakai langsung menahannya dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya, Destroyer Ancient Hime berkata,

"Ada apa gerangan dirimu menahan diriku, Lolicon ?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Kau ini masih juga dapat berkata pedas."

"Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan... Berkata dengan pedas... Jika diriku menghadapi dirimu, aku akan hancur total... Tidak akan ada yang tersisa."

"Heh ?"

"Aku merasa Central Hime seharusnya kau hancurkan saja. Emosi dia tidak stabil."

"Sementara dirimu sama sekali tidak ada emosi yang dapat kurasakan. Walaupun wajahmu dapat berubah, namun emosi itu tidak ada. Seperti sebuah boneka."

Hakai langsung memainkan mulut dari Destroyer Ancient Hime. Dan dikarenakan mulutnya dimainkan, Destroyer Ancient Hime langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kau tentu saja tahu apa alasanku... Benar ?"

"Kau ingin memperhatikan setiap ekspresi dari manusia. Maka dari itu, dirimu tidak menyerang manusia."

"Tepat sekali. 100 untuk Harukaze-chan~"

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan itu ? Suatu saat nanti, manusia akan mampu menghadapi dirimu."

"Aku tahu... Namun, aku akan terus mempermainkan mereka... Sampai kapanpun."

"..."

"Hingga tangan itu lelah dalam membuat diriku, aku tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh siapapun."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Bukan masalahmu. Lagipula, dengan mempermainkan harapan mereka, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap ekspresi mereka."

"..."

"Kau tidak mengetahui betapa indahnya ekspresi dan emosi manusia. Itu sangat indah... Dan semakin menunjukkan betapa busuknya manusia."

Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian melepaskan Destroyer Ancient Hime. Hakai langsung membalikkan badannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Hanya itu saja..."

"Bukankah jika demikian... Kau sama saja seperti manusia ? Mempermainkan manusia lain demi kesenangan pribadi ?"

"Namun, setidaknya aku masih memberikan mereka kesempatan... Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan harapan... Sebelum kuhancurkan."

"Menurutku sama saja."

Senyum Hakai semakin lebar dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Semuanya memiliki pendapat. Jika tidak setuju katakan saja. Aku bukan seseorang yang totaliter, atau seseorang yang tidak menerima pendapat lain. Aku pun bukan orang yang cepat tersinggung kemudian memainkan tangan untuk menyerang orang lain atau mengumpulkan massa untuk menakuti orang lain dan merusak properti orang lain."

"Hooh ? Begitukah ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu, yang kau lakukan selama ini ?"

"Itu adalah perpanjangan dari tangan kematian. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan perbedaan pendapat. Itu semua karena aku ingin menghancurkan mereka saja, terutama yang membuat diriku muak."

Destroyer Ancient Hime setidaknya mengerti sedikit jalan pikiran dari Hakai, walaupun itu hanya 1% saja. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah, Hyacinth... Kita ada rapat sebentar lagi."

"Eh ? Kau bilang apa ?"

"Hyacinth... Itu namamu. Kau ingin nama benar ? Kau terlihat tidak suka dengan nama Harukaze... Dan aku yakin banyak yang tidak suka juga."

"..."

"Bagaimana ?"

"Terserah apa katamu, Lolicon. Aku akan terima apa saja yang kau panggil."

"Heh ?"

Destroyer Ancient Hime langsung berjalan mendahului Hakai yang tersenyum sinis. Hakai langsung menutup matanya sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini semua... Akan sangat berdarah... Aku yakin itu... Darah dari manusia, akan memenuhi seluruh daratan di markas ini... Dan membuat sebuah lautan darah tanpa batas."

Hakai langsung tertawa sedikit, sebelum sadar dirinya sudah ditunggu untuk hadir di rapat persiapan. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan mulai berjalan kembali ke arah ruangan rapat.

* * *

Hakai tiba di depan pintu, dan kemudian membuka pintunya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku tiba~... Apakah kalian rindu dengan diriku ?"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut adalah Anemone, Katori, Houshou, Destroyer Ancient Hime, Lycoris Hime, dan Central Hime. Selain itu, Hakai melihat seseorang yang lain. Seorang wanita dengan rambut putih, dan seperti mengenakan jaket putih. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Siapa ini ? Aku baru pertama kali melihat..."

"Dia ini adalah..." ujar Lycoris Hime namun langsung disela oleh Hakai

"Heavy Cruiser Hime, benar ? Salah satu Gadis yang memiliki suara paling nyaring seantero Abyssal... Ahahahahahaha."

Lycoris dan Heavy Cruiser Hime hanya diam saja. Hakai kemudian berjalan mendekati meja rapat mereka dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Mari kita lanjutkan lagi, apa yang kita bahas sebelumnya... Katori, dapatkah kau memberitahukan rapat kemarin malam ?"

"Baik... Kemarin kita mengetahui jumlah kehancuran dari sisi Abyssal di wilayah Central Hime dan Lycoris Hime. Kedua wilayah tersebut benar-benar sudah bebas dari Abyssal." ujar Katori

"Dengan korban berupa Supply Depot Hime, dan beberapa Battleship Hime." ujar Lycoris.

"Heh... Bahkan Destroyer Hime pun menjadi korban. Begitu pula dengan Seaplanetender Hime. Sayang sekali, mereka jauh lebih lemah dari Harusame dan Mizuho, ahahahahahaha." ujar Hakai

"Dapatkah kau menghormati mereka yang tenggelam ?" protes Lycoris

"Heh ? Mereka yang tenggelam atau meninggal dan bukan dari bagianku... Untuk apa aku menghormati mereka ?"

"Hakai-san." ujar Houshou dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

"Iya... Iya... Nenek, maaf.. Maaf... Mari kita lanjutkan..."

Katori pun melanjutkan memberitahu hasil rapat kemarin. Dan mayoritas menyebutkan mengenai tipe pesawat yang tidak mungkin diluncurkan oleh Carrier. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Dilihat dari laporan kalian, aku dapat simpulkan yang mereka kirimkan adalah tipe yang menyerupai B-17 Flying Fortress atau Tipe G varian dari Mitsubishi... Rupanya mereka menggunakan pesawat relik untuk menyerang kalian..."

"Itu pun baru kemungkinan..." balas Destroyer Ancient Hime

"Dapat saja yang menyerang kalian adalah tipe yang lebih baru seperti pesawat Siluman milik Amerika itu."

"Namun, foto menunjukkan seperti ini..." ujar Lycoris

Hakai memperhatikan pesawat yang dimaksud oleh Lycoris. Hakai kemudian berkata dengan pelan,

"Hooohh... Mitsubishi G4M... Pesawat pengebom dengan jarak tempuh hingga 2852 KM, untuk model 11, atau lebih tepatnya G4M1. Arnament yang digunakan adalah 1 20 mm Type 99 Cannon, dan 4 7.7 mm Type 92 Machine Gun di bagian hidung pesawat, badan pesawat dan atap pesawat. Maksimum bom yang dibawa adalah 9500 kg. Dan kecepatan maksimum dari pesawat ini adalah 428 km/h. Menarik. Mereka benar-benar menggunakan pesawat antik rupanya."

Hakai langsung melihat ke langit-langit dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kulihat, jarak dari markas terdekat dengan pulau... Apa nama pulau dekat wilayah kalian ?"

"Maksudmu, pulau yang ditenggarai sebagai pusat operasi lawan ?" tanya Lycoris

"Iya... Yang itu. Tempat sebelumnya "

"Erehwyna."

"..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau main-main, ya ? Atau telingaku masih bermasalah."

"Tidak... Itu memang nama pulaunya, pulau Erehwyna."

"Dasar dev laknat."

"Huh ?"

"Bukan masalah... Bukan masalah."

Hakai langsung memperhatikan pulau tersebut dan kemudian menghela nafas. Tidak berapa lama, Hakai menanyakan mengenai kontur bawah laut di sekitar pulau tersebut. Begitu pula dengan laut sekitarnya. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Kita tidak memiliki foto udara dari pulau tersebut. Jika saja kita memilikinya..."

"Maafkan kami..." ujar Destroyer Ancient Hime

"Bukan masalah... Hmmmm..."

Hakai berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika ingatanku benar... Pada saat aku berkunjung ke daerah kalian, aku diserang dedemit laknat itu... Apa namanya ?"

"Artillery Imp." ujar Lycoris

"Iya itu. Bukankah itu ada di pulau yang bersangkutan ?"

"Hancur."

"Huh ?"

"Artillery Imp hanya efektif bila diserang dengan menggunakan Type 1 atau menggunakan tentara darat."

"Angkatan Darat."

"Aku pun juga ingat, mereka seperti membawa kapal khusus untuk Angkatan Darat."

"Hooh... Jadi Angkatan Darat dan Laut sudah bekerja sama, ya... Bersama Angkatan Udara."

"Bukankah pulau ini..."

"Tidak... Kami tidak punya."

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian dapat bertahan dari..."

"Serangan udara ? Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik."

"..."

"Selain itu, pulau ini memiliki gunung seperti Kuribayashi di Iwo Jima. Kami menggunakan gunung itu sebagai markas cadangan kami."

Setelah itu, Hakai melihat kembali ke gugusan pulau di daerah tersebut. Ia menunjuk ke dua titik dan berkata,

"Itu adalah pulau tempat kalian sebelumnya, benar ?"

"Iya." ujar Central Hime

"Semisalnya pulau tempat Lycoris sebelumnya juga digunakan sebagai pangkalan, dan menggunakan tipe pesawat yang sama, mereka tidak akan sampai di pulau ini."

"Kecuali mereka menggunakan pesawat yang ada di pangkalanku." ujar Central Hime

"Huh ?"

"Pesawat itu juga kudapat setelah menyandera Iowa."

"Apakah itu ?"

"PBY Catalina."

"Jarak yang dapat ditempuh pesawat itu adalah 4030 km. Itu dapat dijangkau dari pulau Lycoris-chan."

Semuanya terdiam sebentar mendengar itu. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Pesawat tersebut pada umumnya digunakan untuk melakukan pengintaian dan melakukan pemotretan wilayah. Kecepatan mereka tidak terlalu cepat, dan dengan tubuh yang besar mereka harus terbang cukup tinggi."

"Jika kita menemukan mereka ?" tanya Lycoris

"Hancurkan saja."

"Eh ? Bukankah kita akan ketahuan ?"

"Bukan masalah."

Hakai tertawa kecil saja. Lycoris dan Central Hime terlihat sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ya... Kita lihat saja nanti. Katori, beritahu semuanya jika menemukan pesawat dengan spesifikasi seperti yang kusebutkan, hancurkan. Jika mereka menemukan pesawat pengebom hancurkan juga, namun bangkai pesawatnya dibawa kemari."

"Siap." ujar Katori.

"Selain itu, kirim mereka semua kembali kemari. Tidak enak jika hanya kita saja yang menikmatinya."

"Siap."

"Baiklah, rapat sampai sini saja. Hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

Semuanya langsung terdiam, dan kemudian Hakai langsung berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Anemone, Katori dan Houshou.

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian, semua anggota dari Hakai sudah berkumpul kembali di markas mereka. Selain itu, Hakai sudah memberi permintaan maaf kepada semua anggota aliansinya perhial hal tersebut, sekaligus memberitahu alasannya.

Dan tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar laporan dari Kaga

"Hakai..."

"Ada apa, Kaga ?"

"Pesawat yang kau maksud sudah kuhancurkan."

"Yang mana ?"

"Yang kau sebut dengan nama 'Catalina' jika saya tidak salah ingat."

"Apakah pesawat itu memiliki sistem untuk mendarat di air ?"

"Iya."

"Berarti benar itu."

Hakai langsung berjalan ke arah pintu, dan kemudian berkata kepada Kaga,

"Berapa yang kau hancurkan ?"

"Satu."

"Apakah tadi mereka membentuk satu gugusan di udara ?"

"Iya."

"Berarti mereka sedang memotret pulau ini."

"..."

"Berapa yang selamat ?"

"Satu. Tiga hancur di tangan Akizuki. Maafkan kami melewatkan satu."

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Eh ?"

Hakai langsung meminta kepada Kaga untuk mengumpulkan semua anggotanya dan memanggil Lycoris dan Central Hime untuk rapat berikutnya. Setelah semuanya berkumpul,Hakai langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Pesawat itu sudah musnah... Beberapa."

"Apa kau bilang ?! Berarti tempat kita ketahuan ?!" teriak Lycoris.

"Tepat sekali."

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya... Kau ingin menghancurkan kita semua ?" ujar Central Hime

"Tidak... Tidak."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan ? Menyiapkan pertahanan laut dari serangan lawan ?"

"Tidak juga."

"Eh ?"

"Malah, kita biarkan saja mereka menjejakkan kaki mereka di tanah ini."

"Apa kau bilang ?" ujar Lycoris dengan wajah sangat terkejut

"Dan kubiarkan juga pintu terbuka."

"Kau gila ?!"

"Tidak juga."

"..."

"Sudah... Kita lakukan saja seperti yang baru saja kusebutkan. Taigei, beritahu semua Submarine untuk istirahat di dalam air, dan jangan melakukan pergerakan sama sekali hingga kuberitahukan. Dan kalian semua, pergilah ke tempat yang kalian suka di pulau ini. Diam saja, dan jangan sampai ketahuan, ya."

"Siap !" ujar semuanya.

Hakai langsung berjalan menuju keluar, sebelum ditahan oleh Central Hime. Central Hime langsung berkata,

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Apa ? Tidak banyak."

"Jika yang kau maksud hanya emosi dan ekspresi dari manusia, aku tidak akan..."

"Ditambah informasi."

"Huh ?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Mari kita sambut mereka semua di pulau ini."

Setelah itu, Hakai langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang sangat riang. Ia menantikan sesuatu yang menarik untuk hadir di tempat bermainnya, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

* * *

Hari XX Bulan XX Tahun XXXX

Gabungan Angkatan Darat dan Angkatan Laut sudah tiba di depan pulau tempat pesawat Catalina mereka jatuh. Hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh kru dari pesawat yang selamat.

Setelah itu, mereka semua mendapat panggilan dari Laksamana pemimpin dari operasi tersebut, yaitu Kawano Shinji. Shinji langsung berkata,

"Berdasarkan laporan yang saya terima, pulau tersebut merupakan salah satu pulau tanpa penghuni. Namun, sebuah kejadian malang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Semuanya fokus mendengar ucapan dari Shinji. Dimulai dari rencana awal, yaitu melakukan penyisiran di sekitar pulau untuk mengecek adanya Abyssal, dilanjutkan dengan penyisiran pantai dan sekitarnya. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan pembuatan pangkalan udara di pulau tersebut. Dan sebagai bentuk penghormatan, pulau tersebut akan diberi nama sesuai dengan nama salah satu pilot yang meninggal di tempat tersebut.

Dan di akhir, Shinji berkata dengan tegas,

"Kita sudah meraih banyak kemenangan dalam menghadapi Abyssal. Maka, mari kita lanjutkan hasil positif ini hingga saat terakhir."

Semuanya berteriak dengan keras sebagai wujud menunjukkan semangat mereka. Gadis Kapal yang mereka bawa mayoritas dari kelas _Destroyer_. Mereka semua ditugaskan untuk mengawasi sekitar kapal utama yang membawa marinir dan tentara angkatan darat. Sementara total marinir dan tentara angkatan darat yang diturunkan berjumlah lebih kurang 500 ribu orang. Selain itu, dari salah satu pangkalan udara mereka menyiagakan setidaknya beberapa pesawat pengebom untuk menyerang pulau itu jika diperlukan.

Pada saat waktu yang ditentukan, mereka semua menaiki kapal kecil untuk mendarat di pantai setelah yakin lautan di sekitar tempat itu aman. Dan di beberapa kapal tersebut, terdapat tank yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghadapi Artillery Imp yang umumnya ada di pulau terpencil. Mereka bersiaga jika menemukan satu.

Angin laut yang berhembus dengan pelan mengenai semua tentara tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di pantai. Tugas pertama mereka adalah menyisir pantai, lalu hutan di dekat daerah mereka. Mereka akan mengirimkan lima unit yang masing-masing terdiri dari 20 orang untuk melakukan penyisiran di dalam hutan.

Mereka memakan waktu hingga satu jam untuk menyisir sepanjang pantai. Yang mereka dapatkan dari pantai tersebut adalah wilayah yang cukup berbatu di beberapa meter dari bibir pantai, sehingga dapat memungkinkan _Submarine_ untuk bersembunyi di dekat situ. Mendengar laporan tersebut, beberapa _Destroyer_ langsung bergerak ke titik yang dimaksud.

Dan tidak berapa lama, kelima unit yang akan dikirim ke hutan mulai bergerak. Tujuan mereka jelas. Menemukan senjata yang menjatuhkan empat Catalina, dan menemukan sumber daya pangan untuk semua anggota selama pembuatan landasan pacu, selagi menunggu sumber daya dari markas terdekat ke pulau tersebut.

Hal yang paling menarik perhatian mereka adalah adanya persawahan di daerah tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat banyak orang yang berpendapat ada penduduk di pulau terpencil tersebut. Selain itu, mereka menemukan monumen untuk semua marinir yang tewas di suatu pertempuran. Dan pada saat itulah, veteran yang terlibat di pertempuran itu ingat mengenai pulau tersebut.

Pulau berdarah yang memakan cukup banyak korban dikarenakan banyaknya Hime yang ada di pulau tersebut, diiringi dengan adanya Re dan serangan mendadak dari Abyssal lain. Namun, pada saat itu para veteran pun bingung karena ada Abyssal yang menyerang Abyssal lain, sehingga membuka jalan untuk mereka semua kabur dari pulau tersebut.

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari marinir berkata,

"Abyssal bernama Hakai itu... Dia sepertinya sudah tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi."

"Kau benar..."

"Apakah dia takut karena kita selalu menang di pertempuran akhir-akhir ini."

"Sepertinya seperti itu."

"Kalian jangan berkata seperti itu" ujar marinir paling senior.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar itu. Marinir tersebut langsung berkata,

"Abyssal itu... Sangat licik, dan sangat sulit ditebak. Semua gerak-geriknya sangat unik dan mencurigakan."

"..."

"Kemungkinan besar, kita menang besar karena dia tidak turun tangan... Aku tidak tahu jika dia turun tangan."

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Marinir tersebut langsung melihat ke arah monumen di hadapannya dan berdoa. Tidak berapa lama mereka mendengar laporan mengenai adanya sebuah pintu masuk di daerah gunung. Semua unit tersebut berkumpul di depan pintu tersebut.

Mereka masuk dan menemukan bagian dalam gunung tersebut sudah berubah menjadi menyerupai sebuah markas angkatan laut. Sangat tersusun, dan tidak terlalu kotor. Mereka semua tetap waspada terhadap serangan mendadak.

Dan setiap pintu yang ada, mereka mendobraknya. Satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya mereka mendobrak pintu kamar miliki Ooyodo. Pada saat melihat ruangan tersebut, mereka semua sangat ngeri. Di sana terdapat banyak garis merah darah, dengan tulisan di dinding,

'Apakah kalian akan selamat dari pulau ini ?'

Semua pemimpin unit menenangkan unitnya, dan kemudian melanjutkan misi mereka. Semakin ke dalam, kondisi semakin menakutkan.

'Dunia ini sudah busuk'

'Manusia harus musnah saja'

'Kalian Tidak Pantas Memiliki Dunia Ini'

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu. Di sana tertulis dengan jelas,

'Pintu Menuju Neraka'

Semuanya terdiam sebentar melihat pintu tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, pembawa dobrak langsung mengangguk dan mendobrak pintu tersebut. Mereka langsung menyiagakan senapan mereka, dan menyebar ke sekitar ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang sangat luas, dan juga gelap. Namun, mereka dapat mencium bau yang sangat menyengat.

Mereka memperhatikan sekitar, hingga ada yang menyadari pintu masuk mereka menghilang. Dan mendadak mereka mendengar tepuk tangan dari pusat ruangan. Mereka langsung melihat dan menemukan Hakai duduk di sana.

Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Tamu yang lancang, ya... Masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa meminta ijin."

Semuanya langsung mundur sebentar untuk memastikan mereka tidak berhalusinasi. Hakai langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian tidak berhalusinasi. Ini kenyataan... Percayalah."

Salah satu marinir langsung melihat ke pemimpin unit mereka. Mereka mengangguk dan kemudian salah satu dari marinir berkata,

"Maafkan kelancangan kami."

"Itu bukan masalah. Lagipula saya pun tuan rumah yang buruk. Tidak menyambut kalian di sini."

Semuanya langsung diam. Pemimpin unit tersebut langsung berkata kepada Hakai,

"Maaf, apakah anda salah satu penghuni pulau ini ?"

"Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat konyol. Tadi aku berkata apa ?"

"Rumah anda."

"Maka, saya tinggal di sini. Hah."

"Jika demikian, sawah dan kebun di pulau ini milik anda ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Monumen itu ?"

"Saya yang buat, untuk mengenang mereka yang meninggal di tanah ini."

"Tahukah anda, pulau ini sebelumnya milik Abyssal ?"

"Huh ? Aku baru tahu... Aku rasa aku harus memarahi agenku untuk masalah ini."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar komentar dari Hakai. Hakai langsung berjalan kembali dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apa yang diinginkan oleh Marinir dan Angkatan Darat di sini ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kalian semua membuat keributan di pagi buta... Tentu saja diriku akan penasaran."

"..."

"Apa tujuan kalian kemari ?"

"Kami akan membangun landasan pacu di pulau ini untuk digunakan sebagai salah satu pangkalan tambahan dalam menghadapi Abyssal."

"Hooh..."

"Mungkin anda dapat memberikan tanah..."

"Saya berikan."

"Eh ?"

"Saya berikan sebagian tanah ini kepada kalian semua."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Hakai tersenyum sinis dan kemudian melihat ke semua wajah marinir. Semuanya menunjukkan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Tapi, aku meminta sesuatu untuk ditukar."

"Apakah itu ? Itu mungkin dapat diberikan sebagai balasan atas tempat ini."

"Informasi."

"Informasi mengenai apa ?"

"Abyssal bernama Hakai."

Semuanya langsung terdiam. Hakai langsung berkata sekali lagi,

"Ayolah... Kenapa kalian diam saja ? Aku ingin mendengar mengenai berita itu... Sudah lama sekali berita tersebut tidak tersebar."

"Darimana kau mengetahui mengenai..."

"Hakai ? Itu mudah. Di seantero lautan ini sangat mudah untuk mendengar rumor tanpa perlu mendapat pengawasan dari pemerintah atau semacamnya. Pulau ini adalah pulau yang bebas !"

"..."

"Jadi, apakah kau memiliki berita mengenai orang itu ?"

"Orang ? Maksudmu monster itu ?"

"Ah... Iya... Maaf... Maaf."

"Hakai sudah lama sekali tidak menyerang kita semua. Lebih tepatnya divisinya. Isi dari divisi Abyssal itu menyerupai yang ada di Abyssal pada umumnya, namun lebih kuat. Sepertinya, mereka sudah mati atau semacamnya."

"Oh... Sayang sekali."

"Sayang sekali ? Menurutku itu adalah berita bagus."

"Tidak juga."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Hakai langsung berjalan ke kursinya kembali dan duduk. Ia bersiul dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Jadi, kalian semua merasa tenang dengan tidak munculnya dia ?"

"Iya..."

"Apa yang terjadi jika mendadak dia muncul kembali ?"

"..."

"Aku kira kalian akan siap jika dia muncul lagi..."

"..."

"Dan saya yakin kalian semua datang kemari untuk mencari sesuatu. Apakah itu ? Tidak mungkin kalian mengirim beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kebunku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Awas, anjing penjagaku tidak sabaran, lho."

"Kami mencari sesuatu... Yaitu bangkai pesawat Catalina bersama semua krunya. Dan juga Artillery Imp yang kemungkinan besar menghancurkan pesawat itu."

"Hmmm... Menarik..."

"Apakah kau..."

"Pesawat yang jatuh... Iya, aku melihatnya... Namun, yang kedua itu tidak aku lihat."

"Ah... Baguslah jika demikian..."

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja." bisik Hakai

"Huh ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku tadi kau berkata..."

"Sudahlah... Aku juga sempat menolong semua kru itu... Totalnya 44 orang."

"Oh terima ka..."

Pada saat itulah semua marinir menyadari sesuatu. Mereka hanya menyebut pesawat Catalina, namun bukan jumlahnya. Hakai tersenyum sedikit. Semua marinir dan tentara itu langsung mengarahkan senjata mereka ke Hakai. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Lho ? Kenapa kalian mengarahkan senjata kalian kepada saya ?"

"Darimana kau mengetahui jumlahnya ?"

"Aku menyelamatkan mereka. Tentu saja aku mengetahui jumlahnya."

"Di mana mereka ?"

"Mereka di sini."

"Di sini ?"

"Kau tahu... Aku menyelamatkan mereka... Iya, aku menyelamatkan mereka... Dan mungkin kalian semua akan kuselamatkan juga. Seperti mereka."

Hakai langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian dalam sekejap kegelapan di ruangan tersebut menghilang. Yang mereka lihat di sekitar mereka adalah mayat dari semua anggota yang mereka cari. Tubuh mereka sudah tidak terbentuk sama sekali. Ada yang kehilangan kepalanya, ada pula yang bagian dalam tubuhnya keluar menjuntai. Yang paling kejam dari semuanya adalah, semua mayat itu ditancapkan di dinding.

Hakai langsung tertawa dengan keras sembari berkata,

"Aku menyelamatkan mereka... Dari dunia yang busuk ini. Dan mungkin... Kalian pun akan bernasib sama seperti mereka."

Semua marinir langsung menembakkan semua peluru yang mereka punya ke arah Hakai. Satu per satu peluru dimuntahkan. Bahkan ada satu yang menggunakan _Grenade Launcher_ miliknya. Setelah semua peluru habis, mereka semua bernafas sangat berat. Mereka semua kemudian tersenyum dan melihat satu sama lain, sembari berkata,

"Sepertinya... kita..."

"Kalian menang ? Sayang tidak."

Mereka melihat ke arah pusat ruangan dan menemukan Hakai yang diselimuti oleh pelindung dari Abyssal. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari berjalan dengan pelan ke salah satu sisi. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kalian ini yang masuk ke tempat ini dengan tenangnya. Padahal aku sudah memberitahu di depan pintu... Pintu menuju neraka."

"Hi... Hiiiii"

"Dan dikarenakan kalian semua masuk ke sini... Tentu saja akan kuberikan seperti apa rasanya neraka. Tidak hanya kalian, semua orang yang menginjakkan kakinya di pulau ini."

Hakai langsung melihat ke arah langit dan kemudian berkata dengan keras,

"Yu ! Pimpin semua unit _Submarine_ hancurkan mereka ! Shigure, Bismarck, Mutsu, Kaga, Suzuya... Kalian semua diijinkan untuk menyerang. Dan, kalian diberikan kebebasan untuk menggunakan itu."

Hakai lalu melihat ke arah semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut, sembari berkata dengan pelan,

"Biarlah saya, Hakai, yang akan mempersembahkan permainan yang indah kepada kalian semua."

* * *

Di pantai

Pembataian terjadi. Serangan mendadak dari Shigure, Yuudachi, Fubuki dan Mutsuki meluluhlantakkan seluruh tank yang dibawa oleh marinir dan angkatan darat. Mereka pun membunuh satu per satu orang di sana. Shigure langsung berkata,

"Aku kecewa kepada kalian... Sangat kecewa... Aku yakin, Hakai pun kecewa pada kalian semua."

Dan melanjutkan membantai semua tentara di sana. Selain itu, di daerah lain, Kaga pun melakukan pembunuhan. Ia menggunakan pesawat untuk menyerang semua tentara di sana. Dan Bismarck dan Mutsu juga menyerang di sisi lain. Bismarck menembak mereka semua, begitu pula dengan Mutsu tanpa ampun. Bahkan beberapa dibunuh dari jarak _point blank_. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang tersisa di pulau tersebut.

Pesawat pengebom yang dikirim dari landasan pacu di tempat Lycoris pun luluh lantak oleh serangan dari Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki. Akizuki langsung berkata,

"Hakai... Pasti senang dengan ini semua... Benar, Anemone-san ?"

"Iya... Dia akan sangat senang. Sangat senang... Ahahahahahaha"

Anemone tertawa sangat keras hingga membangunkan burung-burung yang tertidur. Sementara itu, di daerah laut satu per satu kapal tenggelam oleh kapal selam milik Hakai. Tidak ada satu pun yang ada selamat.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruangan Hakai.

Satu per satu tentara yang dikirim mati. Ada yang wajahnya hancur oleh meriam Hakai. Ada pula yang ditusuk oleh tombak Hakai. Selain itu, ada pula yang dipenggal oleh Hakai. Walaupun demikian, ia meninggalkan satu tentara saja.

Hakai menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Ada yang sedang malas menuliskan suasana dengan detil, ya..."

Ia langsung tertawa dengan keras. Ia kemudian langsung menjabak rambut dari tentara tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau ingin tetap hidup, beritahu diriku... Informasi mengenai pulau Erehwyna."

"..."

"Bagaimana ? Aku mungkin akan membiarkan dirimu untuk tetap hidup."

"Ba... Baik..."

"Anak baik..."

Hakai langsung menyuguhkan minuman dan membiarkan pria itu untuk duduk di kursi, sementara ia mendengarkan informasi dari pria tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Lycoris masuk ke dalam ruangan Hakai dan menemukan mayat yang sangat menumpuk dan seorang pria yang duduk di hadapan Hakai. Lycoris langsung berkata,

"Wah... Kotor sekali."

"Mau bagaimana lagi ? Jika seseorang sudah terlalu senang bermain, pasti ruangan tersebut akan sangat kotor."

"Hooh... Daripada itu, mengapa masih ada satu ?"

"Dia ?"

"Aku habisi dia saja sekarang..."

"Tidak... Tidak..."

Hakai melihat wajah dari pria tersebut yang sangat ketakutan. Hakai langsung menepuk pundak dari pria tersebut, sembari berkata,

"Sudahlah..."

"Hi... Hiiiiii"

"Sesuai janjiku... Silakan keluar..."

"Eh ?"

"Eh ?! Apa kau bilang ?!" teriak Lycoris Hime

Lycoris langsung menarik kerah baju dari Hakai dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau gila... Sangat gila ! Kau membiarkan orang ini untuk pergi ? Bisa saja dia mengirimkan bantuan..."

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menepati janjiku, benar ?"

"Bukankah Abyssal sudah tidak..."

"Aku akan menepati janjiku... Kepada mereka."

Hakai melepaskan diri dari Lycoris dan kemudian menepuk sekali pundak pria tersebut. Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih atas informasinya..."

"I... Iya..."

"Sebagai gantinya... Kau akan tetap hidup... Dan mungkin temanmu di Jepang."

"Te... Terima kasih... Hakai-san."

Prajurit itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu di belakangnya. Ia melihat ke arah Hakai dan Lycoris yang terlihat sangat kesal. Ia pun melihat Hakai yang melambaikan tangan sembari membaca mulutnya,

"Selamat tinggal."

Prajurit itu langsung berlari ke arah samping. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan tidak berapa lama terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras diiringi dengan suara tulang remuk. Selain itu, mereka berdua melihat darah yang mengalir di depan pintu tersebut. Hakai langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sembari berkata,

"Ah... Aku lupa, ada Yamato dan Heavy Cruiser Hime di sana."

Hakai langsung tertawa. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Kau lihat tidak tadi wajahnya seperti apa ? Sangat lega, benar ? Ahahahahaha."

"..."

"Dia seharusnya tahu... Membuat janji dengan setan itu tidak ada gunanya... Ahahahahahah"

"Sudahlah..."

"Hahahaha... Aku malah seperti pria bernama Bluebeard itu dari seri apa itu... Takdir Kosong ? Sudahlah..."

Hakai langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku setidaknya dapat mempelajari apa yang ada di sana."

"Hooh ?"

"Sebaiknya panggil semuanya dahulu kemari. Aku sudah memiliki rencananya."

"Baiklah... Aku akan memanggil Central Hime, aku yakin dia akan menyiksa tubuh para prajurit itu."

"Ke ruang yang satunya. Bukan ruang ini..."

Hakai langsung berjalan keluar, untuk memanggil semua anggota divisinya.

* * *

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Hakai langsung memberitahukan hasil yang ia dapatkan dari prajurit yang ia tanya sebelumnya.

"Berdasarkan apa yang kuketahui... Mereka membuat total tiga landasan pacu. Satu di pulau tempat Central Hime, satu di tempat pulau Lycoris, dan satu lagi di pulau itu."

Semuanya mendengar dengan tenang apa yang dilaporkan oleh Hakai. Hakia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Selain itu, di landasan pacu yang pertama yang menjaganya adalah aliansi dari Jepang dan Amerika. Mereka menunggu Gadis Kapal Amerika lain untuk ke sana. Dan yang memimpin adalah Iowa. Di tempat Lycoris, yang menjaga adalah Gadis Kapal dari Italia, dengan dipimpin oleh Littorio. Sementara di tempat utama target kita, yang memimpin adalah Musashi."

Mendengar nama Musashi, Yamato langsung menajamkan matanya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Mata itu antara kau tidak ingin Musashi terluka atau kau ingin Musashi masuk ke pihak kita. Yang manakah itu ?"

"Yang kedua... Namun, itu akan membuat Shinano..." ujar Yamato

"Dia sudah bersama Shinji. Tenang saja."

"..."

"Jadi, apakah aku diijinkan atau tidak ?"

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Hakai tersenyum kecil dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Dari hasil pertempuran hari ini, kita setidaknya mendapatkan empat type Catalina dan dua skuadron tipe G4M model 1. Selain itu satu skuadron Hien, satu skuadron Raiden, empat skuadron B-17, dan sisanya adalah pesawat dari Carrier."

Hakai langsung melihat ke arah Yuubari dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau dapat mengubah semuanya dan dikendalikan oleh Gadis kita ?"

"Hmmm..."

"Atau tidak bisa ?"

"Bisa saja. Tapi akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Selain itu, pasti akan butuh pelatihan untuk mereka semua."

"Kau butuh berapa orang ?"

Yuubari menghitung jumlahnya, dan Hakai langsung berkata tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yuubari,

"Sudahlah... Hiryuu, Souryuu, Unryuu, Amagi, Katsuragi, Ryuujou, Junyou, dan Hiyou... Kalian semua akan membantu Yuubari dalam urusan ini, dan itu semua akan menjadi tanggung jawab kalian."

Semua yang disebut oleh Hakai langsung mengangguk mendengar itu. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Sekarang kita masuk ke rencana utama."

Hakai langsung menunjuk ke markas utamanya sendiri. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Yuubari, dengan semua Carrier yang kusebutkan akan tetap di sini. Yang memimpin adalah Katori dan Nenek di sana. Kalian para Submarine akan tetap berjaga di area ini. Selain itu, Mogami dan Suzuya akan tetap di sini."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk mendengar itu. Hakai kemudian melanjutkan,

"Fusou, kau akan memimpin unit bantuan. Isinya adalah Yamashiro yang akan membuat masalah jika dipisahkan darimu, Asagumo, Yamagumo dengan kasus yang sama, Michisio. Unit bantuan kedua akan dipimpin oleh Yamato dengan isi yang sangat jelas. Target kalian adalah tempat Central Hime."

Mereka yang disebut oleh Hakai kembali mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Hakai. Hakai langsung menunjuk ke tempat Central Hime. Ia langsung berkata,

"Bismarck, Shigure, dan Kaga. Kalian yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyerang ke tempat Central Hime. Central Hime dan sisa dari divisiku, ikuti mereka... Setelah itu siapkan unit untuk menyerang ke target utama."

"Memangnya kau ini..." ujar Central Hime yang langsung diselak oleh Hakai

"Aku yang mengambil penuh operasi ini... Kau tidak punya hak untuk melawan."

Hakai langsung melanjutkan ke target selanjutnya,

"Berikutnya, yang menyerang ke tempat Lycoris-chan adalah Lycoris, Destroyer Ancient Hime, Anemone dan diriku."

"Apa kau bilang ?!" ujar Central Hime dengan wajah yang terkejut

"Aku sudah cukup lama tidak turun, dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatanku untuk merenggangkan badanku. Lagipula, merasakan angin segar juga diperlukan."

"Tapi..."

"Memangnya Lycoris dan Harukaze bisa apa ? Tidak bisa... Kalian sudah kalah..."

"..."

"Dan aku mungkin dapat menghancurkan keseimbangan lawan. Jadi, biarkan diriku untuk turun."

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Hakai langsung berkata dengan enteng,

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula ?" tanya Lycoris

"Bukan masalah."

Hakai langsung menepuk tangannya dengan keras dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Operasi ini akan dimulai satu bulan dari sekarang. Selama satu bulan itu, lindungi tempat ini... Walaupun aku kurang yakin manusia akan berani menyerang kita. Kalian siap ?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagus... Rapat bubar..."

Lalu, Hakai melihat ke arah langit sembari berkata,

"Hingga kesempatan berikutnya... Sampai jumpa... Ahahahahahaha"


	3. Spring 2016 - Italian

**Chapter 3**

 **Spring 2016 – Italian**

* * *

Hakai dengan tenangnya berjalan di depan docknya dan kemudian melihat ke arah air laut yang mengalir dengan tenang. Ia kemudian berkata dengan tenang,

"Selamat datang kembali kalian semua... Senang rasanya melihat kalian semua."

Hakai langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian melihat ke arah langit. Ia kemudian bergumam,

"Beberapa saat yang lalu itu, sangat melelahkan... Sepertinya tubuhku benar-benar sudah terlalu gemuk atau semacamnya... Aku harus banyak latihan..."

Hakai menggaruk kepalanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku harus meminta Katori untuk membuatkan regime latihan untukku."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke samping dengan wajah yang sangat tidak senang. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu ? Sepertinya kalian tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan."

Hakai langsung berjalan ke belakang sedikit, dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu, kau tahu... Wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka pada saat menyerang tempat ini sangat indah..."

Hakai tersenyum sinis, dan kemudian berkata,

"Saking indahnya... Entah mengapa aku ingin menghabisi mereka sekali lagi."

Hakai langsung tertawa keras. Dan sepertinya tawa itu terdengar hingga seluruh markasnya. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dan berkata,

"Kau tahu... Manusia itu menarik... Mereka akan menunjukkan wajah marah dan sebagainya untuk mengintimadisi lawannya... Dengan harapan mereka akan takut... Namun, bila akhirnya lawannya tenang, mereka sendiri yang panik... Dan takut..."

Hakai langsung bersiul, sembari duduk bersila. Ia melanjutkan,

"Mereka kemudian akhirnya kehilangan cara berpikir... Dan mulai bermain tangan... Atau masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka dan menekan lawan tersebut... Jika lawan tersebut masih tenang, mereka akan memainkan tangan mereka. Suatu hal yang barbar, benar ? Seperti tentara itu..."

Hakai langsung tertawa, sepertinya ia menertawakan jawaban dari seseorang. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Jangan sebut seseorang... Semua orang tahu... Aku berbicara dengan semuanya... Atau mereka tidak tahu ? Sudahlah... Salahkan penulis ini."

Hakai langsung membuka mulutnya dan menguap. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sudahlah... Aku ingin membahas satu masalah lagi, tapi aku sudah mengantuk..."

Hakai langsung melompat berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... sampai di kesempatan berikutnya..."

Hakai langsung membalikkan badannya dan kemudian berjalan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Hakai menguap sekali lagi, dan tepat pada saat akan melewati pintu, ia dihadang oleh Katori. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Katori... Biarkan aku tidur sekarang. Sudah lima hari aku tidak tidur."

"Tidak bisa... Kau masih dibutuhkan untuk membantu di sini."

"Biarkan aku tidur..."

"Tidak bisa."

Hakai langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Kejam ! Kacamata kejam ! Dasar Dada Monster !"

"Apa kau bilang ?"

"Sudahlah..."

Hakai langsung menggaruk kepalanya sekali lagi, dan kemudian memukul kedua pipinya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Haaah... Apa saja yang kubutuhkan ?"

"Kau ini..."

"Sudah... Dada monster, beritahu saja."

"Kau..."

Hakai langsung mengambil dokumen yang dibawa oleh Katori dan langsung tersenyum. Hakai langsung melempar dokumen tersebut sembari berkata,

"Daripada itu, Katori... Apakah pesawat yang telah kita modifikasi dapat digunakan ?"

"Ya, sudah dapat digunakan. Namun, dari laporanYuubari... Maksimal mereka hanya dapat menyerang dua kali dalam satu hari. Lebih dari itu, akan memberi beban kepada mereka."

"Bom yang kita miliki pun bukan untuk tipe pesawat tersebut..."

"I... Iya..."

"Daripada itu, apakah pemberian tempat untuk Artillery Imp sudah selesai ?"

"Ya, sudah selesai. Masing-masing tiga di setiap arah mata angin."

"Beri perintah kepada Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki untuk menyebar ke dua lokasi... Akizuki harus ikut ke tempat Central Hime"

"Baik."

Katori langsung menunduk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tidak berapa lama, Katori berhenti dan kemudian melihat ke arah Hakai sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Daripada itu... apa yang kau lakukan terhadap tubuh tentara yang tewas di sini ?"

"Kau penasaran rupanya..."

"Dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Shigure, Asagumo dan Yamagumo... Dahulu tentara pernah menyerang pulau ini, dengan kata lain markas lamamu ini... Dan kau mengembalikan tubuh mereka yang meninggal di sini ke markas terdekat."

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu... Apa tubuh mereka..."

"Katori... kau tahu kisah anak Naga ?"

"Anak Naga ?"

"Dalam bahasa Rumania, Dracula..."

"Vlad III... Anak dari Vlad II the Dracul..."

"Apa yang ia lakukan terhadap tentara Ottoman sehingga ia mendapat julukan Kazikli Bey ?"

"Menusuk mayat tentara Ottoman dengan menggunakan pancang... Dengan tujuan menjatuhkan moral mereka..."

"Kau tahu... Wallachia itu sangat rentan diserang seperti markas kita..."

"Jadi kau..."

"Jangan menceramahiku... Sejak kapan kita memiliki moral ? Tidak pernah... Jika itu ditujukan untuk menjatuhkan moral, dan membawa kemenangan kepada kita... Kenapa tidak dicoba ?"

"..."

"Walaupun demikian, aku sudah melakukannya di beberapa titik... Dengan sedikit bertengkar sih... Dengan Shigure, Mutsu dan Fusou."

"Seperti dugaanku."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi... Selama kita menghancurkan dan mengembalikan stabilitas Abyssal di area itu, maka mereka akan menjadi 'senjata' kita untuk menjatuhkan moral."

"Siap."

"Sudah... Beritahu semuanya, besok kita akan memulai operasi tersebut..."

"Baik."

Katori kembali menunduk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Central-chan... Jangan hanya menguping saja di sana... Kemari."

Central Hime muncul dari salah satu sisi dari dock, dan menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Hakai hanya tertawa kecil saja sembari berkata,

"Ada apa dengan tatapan mengerikan itu ? Tidak suka dengan caraku ?"

"Tidak..."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku masih waspada terhadap dirimu..."

"Heh ? Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di kepalamu... Terkadang kau memikirkan mengenai moral... terkadang kau menghancurkan moral itu... Kau ini seperti seseorang yang memiliki dua kepribadian..."

"Mungkin aku memang memiliki dua kepribadian..."

"Eh ?"

"Sisi seseorang yang bernama 'Kawano Ichirou' dan sisi seorang yang bernama 'Hakai'."

"..."

"Namun, sayangnya salah satu dari kepribadian itu sudah mati... Bersama dua orang di dasar lautan yang dingin ini."

"Dua orang ? Ibu dan..."

"Bukan wanita rubah itu..."

"Lalu, siapa ?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya... Tidak menyenangkan mengerti membahas sesuatu yang seperti itu."

Hakai langsung melambaikan tangannya dan bermaksud meninggalkan Central Hime. Namun, Central Hime langsung berkata,

"Aku penasaran mengapa mereka semua masih ingin mengikuti dirimu..."

"Hah ?" ujar Hakai sembari melihat ke arah Central Hime

"Mereka... Yang tenggelam karena dirimu..."

"Oh... Kaga... Aku setidaknya membiarkan dia melihat kekasihnya yang sudah tewas... Suzuya... Aku berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Kumano sama sekali... Teruzuki, aku masih merasakan dirinya ada niat membunuhku... Mutsu, dia masih mencari penyebab tenggelamnya Nagato..."

"..."

"Namun, jika kau ingin tahu... Mengapa kau tidak menanyakan mereka semua ?"

"Aku sudah membicarakan itu dengan Bismarck."

"Lalu ?"

"Jawaban dia... Sangat membingungkan..."

"Hooh... Pasti mengenai cara berpikirku..."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengikuti perintahku... Setelah ini, kau bebas melakukan apapun dengan catatan tetap aku awasi."

"Aku tahu..."

Hakai tersenyum melihat wajah menyerah dari Central Hime. Sesuatu yang ia tunggu semenjak Central Hime dan Lycoris menjejakkan kaki mereka di markas Hakai. Hakai langsung melihat ke arah luar dan kemudian bertanya,

"Daripada itu, Central-chan... Canal Princess, apakah dia masih keras kepala seperti sebelumnya ?"

"Iya..."

"Menarik sekali... Mungkin ia akan datang kemari seperti kalian, ahahahahahahaha"

Hakai langsung tertawa. Central Hime kemudian menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan mengikuti perintahmu..."

"Hooh ? Ada apa ? Ada perubahan suasana dari mulutmu yang pedas itu ?"

"..."

"Sudahlah... Kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap untuk operasi besok..."

"Baik, Laksamana..."

Hakai langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ia berjalan sembari berkata,

"Sebentar lagi... Semuanya akan dimulai..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Hakai, Anemone, Destroyer Ancient Hime dan Lycoris bergerak ke lokasi Lycoris sebelumnya. Mereka bergerak, sembari menerbangkan pesawat pengintai mereka. Hakai langsung bertanya kepada Lycoris,

"Lycoris-chan... Dahulu, siapa yang kau sandera di tempatmu ?"

"Di tempatku... _Heavy Cruiser_ Pola."

"Pola... Huh ?"

Hakai berhenti sebentar, dan membuat ketiga orang lainnya pun berhenti. Hakai langsung berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian bertanya kepada Anemone,

"Anemone..."

"Ada apa, Hakai-san ?"

"Sejak kapan Gadis Kapal dari Italia berkeliaran di tempat ini ?"

"Eh ? Sudah cukup lama... Memangnya kau belum tahu ?"

"Belum..."

"Padahal Kaga seharusnya..."

Mendengar nama Kaga, wajah Hakai langsung berubah. Ia kemudian melihat ke belakang dan berteriak dengan keras,

"KAGA !"

Hakai langsung menepuk kepalanya sembari berkata,

"Hah... Sudahlah... Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah..."

"Kau ini sangat bergantung sekali dengan Kaga-san, ya..." ujar Anemone

"Dia yang selalu memberikan laporan mengenai lawan kepada diriku... Lagipula dirinya adalah kepala divisi pengintaian kita."

"Ah... Aku lupa... Ehehehehehe..."

Hakai kembali bergerak, diikuti oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Hakai kemudian bertanya kepada Lycoris,

"Lycoris... Kau dihajar oleh berapa Gadis Kapal ? Pasti sesuatu yang bernama _Combined Fleet,_ ya ?"

"Tidak..." ujar Lycoris

"Eh ?"

"Ini sangat memalukan... Diriku dihabisi oleh pesawat dari lapangan udara mereka, ditambah dengan satu divisi berisi empat _destroyer_ dan dua _heavy cruiser_."

"..."

"A... Ada apa ?"

"Lemah."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Namun, apakah kau juga diserang oleh beberapa shelling dari jarak jauh ?"

"Ah... Iya..."

"Dapat kuasumsikan mereka memasangkan setidaknya tiga divisi di tempat daerahmu."

Hakai kembali berpikir sebentar, sebelum diganggu oleh Anemone,

"Hakai-san... Aku mendapatkan sebuah sinyal dari lawan."

"Huh ? Berapa banyak ?"

"Ada enam... Sepertinya kita sudah cuku dekat. Apakah itu benar, lemah ?"

"Iya..." ujar Lycoris sedikit menggigit bibirnya kemudian.

"Ada enam... Eh, tunggu berapa jaraknya ?" tanya Hakai.

"Kita berjarak sekitar 750 km dari mereka."

Hakai, Lycoris dan Destroyer Ancient Hime diam membisu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Anemone. Anemone kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana jika dirimu menggunakan itu ?"

"Itu ?"

"Meriam barumu... Prototype 46 cm Single Turret Abyssal Cannon yang dapat menyerang lawan di jarak 100 km dari kita !"

"Kau kira dapat menggunakannya begitu saja."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Itu adalah kartu as kita ! Jangan digunakan seenaknya seperti itu."

Lycoris berpikir sebentar dan kemudian bertanya kepada Hakai,

"Hakai-san... Tadi Anemone bilang dapat menjangkau jarak 100 km ?"

"Itu sekedar sebuah prototype... Kami menambahkan cukup banyak daya untuk menembak sejauh itu... Efek sampingnya adalah, aku tidak boleh bergerak selama penggunaan senjata itu... Dan efek recoilnya cukup parah."

"..."

"Aku harus mendapatkan sedikit perlindungan selama menggunakan senjata tersebut."

"Apakah selain dirimu... Ada yang menggunakan..."

"Tentu saja. Bismarck, Shigure, Yuudachi, Fubuki, Mutsuki, Prinz, dan Kaga memiliki senjata baru mereka masing-masing."

"..."

"Hah... Sepertinya itu adalah pilihan terbaik... Mari kita bergerak hingga jarak kita adalah 100 KM dari mereka."

Hakai langsung bergerak tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi dari Lycoris.

* * *

Zara, Pola, Kasumi, Asashio, Uzuki, dan Yayoi sedang menjalankan operasi mereka untuk melakukan penyisiran di daerah dekat markas mereka. Itu tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka terus menerus selama operasi utama berlangsung.

Pada awalnya, seminggu sebelumnya mereka dapat beristirahat. Namun, dikarenakan adanya operasi tambahan, mereka harus kembali bekerja.

Dan selama satu minggu ini, satu-satunya yang mereka temukan adalah _destroyer_ saja. Dan hal ini menyebabkan salah satu dari anggota tersebut sudah mulai protes.

"Zara~, kenapa kita harus melakukan penyisiran kembali sih ?" tanya Pola

"Itu karena unit gabungan Angkatan Darat, Angkatan Laut dan Angkatan Udara kita yang hancur di salah satu pulau dekat sini. Dan dikarenakan hal tersebut, kita harus bersiap-siap."

"Tapi, berita itu sudah cukup lama, dan sebelum seminggu yang lalu tidak ada laporan mengenai mereka di sini."

"Iya sih."

"Dan seminggu ini, kita hanya menemukan _destroyer_ saja."

"Namun, _destroyer_ tersebut cukup aneh. Mereka bergerak lebih cepat, dan juga jauh lebih kuat dari yang biasa kita lawan."

"Itu hanya halusinasi saja."

"..."

"Jadi, Bagaimana jika kita sedikit santai saja sekarang ?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, Zara~... Kita minum wine saja... Karena Pola yakin tidak ada lawan dekat sini."

"Pola..."

"Zara~"

"Kau tidak malu dengan mereka semua ?"

"Ehehehehehe... Mereka sudah mengerti koq."

Pola sedikit tertawa saja memberitahukan hal tersebut. Sementara Zara masih tetap menginginkan mereka melakukan penyisiran di daerah situ. Para _destroyer_ yang ikut pun juga ikut terpecah karena hal tersebut.

Sementara itu, lebih kurang 100 km dari mereka. Hakai yang menyiapkan meriamnya langsung melihat ke arah Lycoris, sembari menunjukkan wajah, setelah mendengarkan perbincangan tersebut.

'Kau kalah melawan orang seperti mereka ?!'

Lycoris yang melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang lawan mereka katakan, langsung membuat wajah,

'Wajahmu menyebalkan sekali.'

Hakai langsung berkata kepada Lycoris,

"Kau yakin... Itu mereka yang menyerang dirimu ? Mereka terlihat... Santai..."

"Setidaknya aku ingat dua... _Heavy Cruiser_ Zara, dan _Destroyer_ Kasumi."

"Hoooh... Berarti sisanya hanya cadangan saja, ya."

"Setidaknya... Salah satu dari mereka adalah Pola."

Hakai langsung mengangguk. Ia mengarahkan meriam ke arah salah satu dari Gadis Kapal tersebut dan kemudian bersiap-siap menembak. Namun, ia kemudian melihat kembali ke Lycoris dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini sih... Tidak menyenangkan... Mereka terlalu santai..."

"..."

"Iya... Iya... Aku akan menghancurkan mereka..."

"Huh... Tunjukkan saja... Apa yang kau bisa."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan membuat wajah seakan-akan ia menyindir apa yang dikatakan oleh Lycoris. Hakai langsung bersenandung sedikit, dan kemudian menembakkan pelurunya. Setelah itu, ia, Anemone, Destroyer Ancient Hime dan Lycoris memperhatikan arah peluru tersebut.

Sementara itu, Pola yang akhirnya menyerah kalah langsung berkata kepada Zara,

"Baiklah... Tapi, setelah ini kita akan meminum wine yang banyak..."

"Iya... Iya..." jawab Zara.

Pola langsung bergerak ke depan Zara, dan membalikkan badannya. Ia bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia merasakan sebuah rasa yang sangat panas menembus perutnya. Pola langsung berkata,

"Ah... Zara... Nee..."

"Eh... Pola ?!"

Semuanya langsung bergerak ke dekat Pola yang mulai tertunduk karena efek peluru tersebut. Zara langsung berkata,

"Mustahil ?! Radarku sama sekali tidak menangkap kehadiran mereka ?!"

"Za... Ugh... Ra... A... Ku..."

"Pola, sudahlah..."

Pada saat Zara melihat perlengkapan milik Pola, ia melihat sebuah lubang yang menembus hingga punggung dan sampai ke perut Pola. Dari situ, ia berasumsi bahwa yang menyerang mereka adalah _Battleship_. Zara kemudian melihat ke arah sekitar, dan kemudian memperluas area radarnya. Begitu pula semua _Destroyer._

Pola mendadak berkata,

"Za... Ra... Sa... Kit..."

"Pola, bertahanlah..."

"Aaa... da... yang... ke... lu... arhaihsgk"

Pola langsung mendorong Zara, dan dalam sekejap aura hitam yang berubah menjadi sebuah tiang pancang keluar dari tubuh Pola. Menembus telapak tangannya. Menembus perutnya. Menembus kerongkongannya. Dan ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Darah mengalir dari tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan oli. Setelah itu, tiang itu berubah menjadi asap hitam dan menghilang, membiarkan tubuh Pola yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali jatuh ke dalam air.

Zara yang melihat itu langsung berteriak dengan keras,

"Pola !"

Semua _Destroyer_ langsung mundur melihat itu, sementara Kasumi berkata,

"Aku menemukan sinyal..."

"Di mana mereka ?" tanya Zara dengan wajah yang sangat marah.

"100..."

"100 m dari kita ?! Sedekat itu..."

"100 km..."

"Eh ?!"

"Empat sinyal... 100 km... Dan salah satu dari sinyal itu... Hakai..."

Mendengar nama itu, semua _Destroyer_ langsung terdiam. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka lawan mereka adalah Hakai sendiri. Zara langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Mau itu Hakai... Atau siapapun... Aku harus membunuhnya..."

"Zara-san... Kau harus menahan diri."

"Menahan diri ? Enak saja. Dia sudah membunuh Pola... Maka, akan kuakhiri dirinya !"

Zara langsung bergerak mendahului semuanya. Kasumi yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian mengajak semuanya mengikuti Zara.

* * *

Sementara itu, Hakai langsung menunduk ke arah ketiga gadis yang ikut dengan dirinya, seakan-akan memberitahukan bahwa senjatanya berhasil. Anemone, Destroyer Ancient Hime, dan Lycoris menepuk tangan mereka untuk memberi selamat. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku yakin... Yuubari akan senang sekali."

"Tentu saja. Aku sebenarnya ingin mencoba satu yang diberikan oleh Yuubari-san." ujar Anemone.

"Hooh... Apakah itu ?"

"Rahasia."

Lycoris langsung menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua,

"Maaf, tapi... Kelima Gadis itu bergerak kemari."

"Hmmm..."

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimana dengan dua unit yang lain ? Aku yakin pesawatmu seharusnya dapat menemukan lokasi mereka."

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Hakai memperhatikan Zara dan unitnya yang mulai mengarah kepada mereka, hingga akhirnya,

"Ya... Ada dua yang mendekat lagi. Di utara dan selatan." ujar Lycoris.

"Baiklah... Aku akan ke selatan. Sementara, kau ke utara Anemone." ujar Hakai.

"Baik." jawab Anemone

"Apa katamu ?!" ujar Lycoris dengan wajah tidak percaya

"Aku yakin kalian berdua akan mampu menghadapi mereka berlima... Aku yakin kalian seharusnya mampu... Atau kalian lebih lemah dari dugaanku ?"

"Ugh..."

"Ok... Sudah bulat keputusannya... Ah, jangan lupa... Yang dari Italia... Bawa kemari..."

Anemone mengangguk dan kemudian langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam laut. Sementara itu, Hakai mulai bergerak ke arah selatan. Untuk menemukan targetnya.

* * *

Roma memerintahkan unitnya untuk bergerak secepat yang mereka bisa. Unitnya terdiri dari Littorio, Hiyou, Junyou, Kuroshio dan Shiranui. Roma langsung berkata,

"Kita harus cepat menemui Zara."

"Roma, memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Littorio

"Pola tenggelam... Dan Zara akan menyerang ke satu titik yang ia beritahukan kepada diriku."

"Pola tenggelam kau bilang ? Mustahil ?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya"

"Zara..."

Roma langsung fokus kembali membaca radarnya, hingga akhirnya ia seperti membaca sesuatu yang aneh dari radarnya. Ia membaca ada satu sinyal yang bergerak ke arah mereka. Pada saat itu, sedikit demi sedikit radar dia semakin aneh dan tidak membaca satu pun.

Littorio kemudian menepuk pundak Roma yang berhenti dan menunjuk ke depan. Pada saat Roma melihat ke depan, ia melihat Hakai yang berdiri di depan mereka. Hakai langsung menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya... Untuk bertemu kembali dengan Gadis Kapal dari luar negeri."

"Siapa dirimu ?" tanya Roma

"Wah... Wah... Suatu hal yang lancang untuk menanyakan itu sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri."

"..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... _Battleship_ Roma."

"..."

"Kalian seharusnya tahu bahwa Jepang itu berperang dengan siapa saat ini. Atau mungkin karena sudah lama, mereka lupa."

"Memangnya kau siapa ? Sebaiknya kau minggir..."

"Jika tidak ingin minggir ?"

"Aku akan hancurkan dirimu."

"Heh ?"

Hakai langsung membuat wajah sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Roma. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Memangnya... Dirimu ingin ke mana ? Jika kalian ingin pergi, kalian bisa saja melewati jalur lain selain jalur di mana diriku berdiri."

"..."

"Ah... Sepertinya kalian ingin pergi ke sana, ya ?"

Hakai menunjuk ke arah Lycoris Princess dan Destroyer Ancient Hime berada. Mereka berenam sedikit terkejut, dan dikarenakan itu, Hakai langsung tersenyum karenanya. Hakai kemudian langsung berkata,

"Kalian tahu... Neraka ada di sana mengerti..."

"Dunia ini sendiri sudah menjadi neraka."

"Hooh... Begitukah ?"

"..."

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Jangan membuat wajah marah seperti itu dong... Wajah cantikmu jadi rusak nantinya."

"Kau cuma ingin menggoda saja, ya..."

"Hohohohohohoho... Kau tahu sekali..."

"..."

"Dan jawabanku... Sangat mudah... Aku tidak akan minggir... Jadi... Eh ?"

Roma langsung menembak ke arah Hakai beberapa kali, dan kemudian melihat ke arah semuanya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Itukah yang kalian sebut sebagai Hakai ? Sang penghancur itu ? Lemah sekali..."

"Ummm..."

"Ada apa, Hiyou ?"

"Dia masih berdiri..."

"Eh ?"

Pada saat Roma melihat ke arah belakang, ia merasakan bahu kirinya tertusuk sesuatu. Sebuah tombak yang langsung menghilang. Roma langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana mungkin... armorku dapat..."

"Roma !"

"Littorio, awas !"

Setelah asap menghilang, Hakai membuat wajah jengkel. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau ini... Aku belum selesai mengerti."

"..."

"Sebaiknya aku akan cepat saja... Karena dirimu yang tidak sabaran seperti itu."

"Apa maumu ?"

Hakai yang mendengar itu, langsung tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Maukah kau... Menjual jiwamu kepada setan ini ? Aku yakin kalian akan menikmati sesuatu yang indah di dunia ini."

"Enak saja !"

"Begitu ya... Lagipula..."

Mendadak Hakai menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Dan tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara tebasan dari pedang diiringi dengan badan yang terjatuh. Mereka melihat ke belakang dan menemukan tubuh Kuroshio tanpa kepalanya. Selain itu, mereka pun menyadari lautan menjadi sangat gelap dan cuaca pun menjadi sangat buruk.

Hakai yang membelakangi mereka kemudian berkata,

"Kalian ini... Jangan hubungi Shinji mengerti... Dasar anak nakal..."

Semuanya melihat ke arah Hakai yang tersenyum. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memperlihatkan kepala Kuroshio di tangannya. Hakai dengan wajah penuh kemenangan berkata,

"Ya... Ini sangat mudah... Jika dirimu menganggap diriku lemah... Jauh lebih mudah lagi menghancurkan kalian semua."

Hakai langsung tersenyum, dan kemudian langsung melempar kepala dari Kuroshio ke udara. Pergerakan dia sangat cepat, dan sangat sulit untuk dilihat oleh Gadis Kapal. Roma langsung menyadari satu per satu dari divisinya jatuh. Shiranui yang kepalanya hancur sebelah karena serangan darri sesuatu yang menyerupai gada besi. Hiyou langsung terjatuh dengan tubuh bagian atas menghilang. Junyou sendiri kedua matanya tertusuk sebuah tiang pancang, dan tubuhnya sudah terdapat sebuah lubang.

Setelah itu, Roma dan Littorio menyadari Hakai berada di belakang mereka. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Pengganti mereka itu sangat lemah... Aku kecewa sekali..."

"Kau ?!"

Littorio langsung menarik Roma sedikit menjauh dari Hakai. Hakai langsung tertawa keras sembari berkata,

"Ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dengan diriku... Dan mungkin untuk pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dengan lawan yang cukup kuat... Tapi, aku ada pertanyaan kepada kalian..."

"..."

"Bagaimana mungkin Italia dapat membentuk Gadis Kapal dengan kondisi di Eropa yang babak belur seperti itu ?"

"Itu bukan masalahmu !" teriak Roma

"Hoooh... Galak sekali dirimu." ujar Hakai pura-pura takut

"..."

Littorio kemudian bertanya kepada Hakai,

"Kau... Hakai... Benar ?"

"Benar sekali. Aku adalah Hakai, sang penyelamat dunia ini."

"Kau menganggap dirimu penyelamat... Tetapi tindakanmu..."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti sama sekali... Tidak akan..."

"..."

"Sekarang... Akan kutanyakan kembali... Apakah kalian mau menjual nyawa kalian kepada setan ini ?"

"Tidak akan ! Jika kau ingin jiwa kami..." ujar Littorio

"Lewati mayat kami dahulu." teriak Roma

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan menutup wajahnya. Ia tertawa keras dan kemudian berkata,

"Itu yang kuinginkan kembali... Rasa ditolak... Rasa marah... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya... Tunjukkan kepada diriku... Aha... Ahaha... Ahahahahahaha"

Hakai langsung menerjang ke arah Roma dan Littorio yang mengarahkan meriam ke arah dirinya.

* * *

Di utara, Ise memimpin unitnya yang terdiri dari Hyuuga, Chitose, Chiyoda, Libeccio, dan Takanami. Ise yang sebelumnya terus berkomunikasi dengan Roma terlihat cukup khawatir dikarenakan komunikasi mereka terputus.

Hyuuga langsung berkata,

"Ise... Tenang saja. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu. Walaupun aku benci dengan sifat mereka..."

"Ise !"

Ise langsung menyadari kesalahannya dan melihat ke arah Libeccio yang tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Ia langsung bernafas lega, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita fokus saja dengan target kita..."

"Kau benar." ujar Hyuuga

"Tapi, aku penasaran... Siapa yang dapat menenggelamkan Pola."

"Kau benar... Karena aku dengar dari Kasumi, jarak tempuh peluru tersebut terlampau jauh."

"Untuk seorang Abyssal normal, mungkin itu sangat sulit."

"Kategori Oni atau Princess... Sama saja."

"Namun, aku yakin jika dia yang keluar... Besar kemungkinan ia dapat melakukannya."

"Hakai."

"Iya... Seseorang yang mampu menghancurkan unit yang dipimpin oleh Yamato... Seorang diri."

"Abyssal yang mampu menghancurkan satu markas angkatan laut dalam satu hari."

"Berarti dia benar-benar keluar kembali..."

"Aku asumsikan demikian... Jika demikian, maka ini akan sangat sulit... Terlampau sulit."

Ise langsung mengangguk sebentar sebelum mereka disadarkan oleh Chitose yang berkata,

"Ummm... Tadi aku yakin melihat seseorang di sana. Benar tidak ?"

"Iya... Mungkin..." ujar Takanami

"Chitose-onee... Jangan bikin takut seperti itu dong." ujar Chiyoda kemudian

Ise dan Hyuuga langsung menerbangkan Zuiun mereka ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Chitose. Ise langsung memerintahkan semuanya masuk ke dalam formasi berlian, dengan Takanami dan Libeccio menggunakan sonar mereka.

Mereka sama sekali tidak membaca apapun dari udara. Bahkan sonar pun tidak menangkap apapun di sana. Hingga akhirnya, Libeccio membuat wajah sedikit bingung. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Ise-san..."

"Ada apa, Libeccio ?" tanya Ise

"Apakah di lautan ini ada paus ?"

"Pertanyaan itu lagi... Mungkin ada... Mungkin juga tidak... Satu-satunya yang dapat kukatakan adalah..."

"Aku menangkap sesuatu yang sangat besar di bawah kita."

"Eh ?"

Dalam hitungan detik, sesuatu keluar dari dalam air dan menangkap Libeccio. Libeccio sangat kesakitan dan ketakutan karena itu. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara,

"Akhirnya... Kutemukan..."

Ise dan Hyuuga melihat ke arah depan mereka dan melihat seorang wanita. Ise langsung mengenali wanita tersebut dan berkata,

"Kau... Anemone..."

"Tepat sekali... 100 untukmu."

"Sial..."

Anemone kemudian melihat ke arah Libeccio yang meronta-ronta di tangan monsternya. Ia langsung berkata sembari menunjuk ke arah Libeccio,

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian semua... Jika kalian membiarkan diriku membawa gadis itu."

"Apa kau bilang ?"

"Hakai membutuhkan gadis itu... Jadi..."

"Seenaknya saja !" teriak Hyuuga

Hyuuga langsung mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah Anemone, sementara Chitose dan Chiyoda langsung meluncurkan pesawatnya ke arah monster tersebut untuk menyelamatkan Libeccio. Takanami pun membantu menyerang monster tersebut. Yang mereka dengar adalah teriakan dari Anemone,

"Arghh... Sakit... Sakit... Kalian... Kalian..."

Ise yang melihat dan mendengar itu langsung memberi perintah,

"Kalian... Serang monster tersebut !"

"Siap !" teriak semuanya

Anemone yang mendengar itu, langsung melihat ke arah Ise dan Hyuuga dengan wajah marah. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kalian sudah mengambil langkah yang salah."

Anemone langsung memerintahkan monsternya untuk meremukkan tubuh Libeccio. Yang mereka semua dengar berikutnya adalah bunyi perlengkapan yang patah, diiringi dengan suara tulang dan teriakan minta tolong dari Libeccio. Hingga akhirnya, kakinya sama sekali tidak meronta.

Takanami yang melihat itu langsung berteriak histeris, sementara Hyuuga dan Ise langsung membombandir monster milik Anemone, begitu pula dengan Chitose dan Chiyoda. Mereka menyerang monster tersebut dikarenakan mereka yakin, monster itulah sumber utamanya.

Mendadak mereka mendengar tawa dari Anemone. Anemone kemudian berkata,

"Kalian percaya dengan itu semua ? Tidak kusangka... Kalian seidiot itu."

"Huh ?"

"Sudahlah... Mari... Kita gunakan itu..."

Mendadak dari pundak monster tersebut muncul beberapa meriam kecil, dan terlihat mengarah ke udara. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Habisi nyamuk menyebalkan itu."

Monster tersebut mulai berteriak dan menembak satu per satu pesawat. Menyadari itu, Ise langsung memerintahkan semua untuk masuk ke dalam formasi. Namun, Takanami masih tidak bergerak. Monster tersebut membuka mulutnya dan di sana muncul sebuah meriam. Ise langsung berteriak,

"Takanami !"

Monster tersebut langsung menembak Takanami dari jarak dekat. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari tubuhnya. Anemone langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan kemudian berkata,

"Lucu sekali... Sangat lucu sekali... Ahahahahahhahaha"

"Kau..."

Ise langsung menembak ke arah Anemone, dan Anemone langsung menghindarinya dengan menyelam ke dalam air. Hyuuga, yang melihat Ise mengamuk, langsung menghubungi pangkalan untuk mengirimkan bantuan dan bersiap-siap.

"Hyuuga di sini..."

"Ada apa, Hyuuga ? Kami tidak menangkap sinyal dari unit Roma..."

"Kami diserang... Huh ?"

"Halo... Hyuuga ? Halo..."

"Halo... Hei..."

Pada saat itu, ia melihat Anemone yang sudah duduk di telapak tangan dari monster tersebut dan mengelus tangannya. Anemone langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa ? Tidak dapat menghubungi pangkalan ? Kasihan sekali."

"Kau..."

"Tugasku adalah menangkap Gadis ini..."

"..."

"Namun, dikarenakan kalian semua menghalangi jalanku... Maka, akan kuhancurkan kalian. Mudah."

"Tidak semudah itu !"

"Begitukah ? Tunjukkan kepadaku... Sekarang juga..."

Ise dan Hyuuga mengarahkan meriam ke Anemone, sementara Chitose dan Chiyoda menerbangkan pesawat mereka yang terakhir. Anemone sendiri tersenyum dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah mereka.

* * *

Lycoris menyerang Zara yang bergerak cukup cepat. Sementara Destroyer Ancient Hime menyerang keempat _Destroyer_ yang lainnya. Zara menyerang bertubi-tubi ke arah Lycoris. Dan beberapa merupakan serangan fatal. Zara langsung berkata,

"Tidak kusangka kau menampakkan wajahmu kembali, wanita laknat !"

"Tch... Karena terbiasa dengan banyak yang membantu... Aku kesulitan..."

"Ini untuk Pola ! Yang kau kurung... Dan yang kau bunuh !"

"Serangan ini... sangat menggelikan..."

"Begitukah ? Rasakan ini !"

Zara terus menembak ke arah Lycoris. Sementara, Destroyer Ancient Hime terlihat sangat kewalahan karena dirinya dikepung oleh empat _Destroyer_ tersebut. Jika ia menembak satu, yang lain akan menembak dirinya. Ia benar-benar terjebak di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ini semua terjadi dalam waktu dua jam semenjak Anemone dan Hakai meninggalkan mereka. Destroyer Ancient Hime terlihat kehabisan nafas, dan melihat ke arah Lycoris yang mulai kesakitan. Ia melihat Zara yang mulai mendekati Lycoris sembari berteriak,

"Mati saja kau !"

Mendadak sebuah paku yang cukup besar dengan rantai terlempar dan rantai tersebut tertancap di kaki kiri Zara. Zara sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut, dan keseimbangan dirinya menghilang. Tidak berapa lama, mereka semua mendengar suara,

"Ups... Maaf mengganggu... Fufufufufufu"

Zara melihat ke arah kiri, dan menemukan Hakai di sana. Di belakang Hakai terdapat sebuah aura hitam yang menyerupai tangan, dan di ujungnya terdapat Roma dan Littorio yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Zara langsung berkata,

"Roma... Littorio..."

"Kukira kalian berdua dapat menghadapi mereka berlima... Ternyata... Aku kecewa..." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke arah Lycoris dan Destroyer Ancient Hime.

"Kau... Kau..."

"Aku setidaknya berharap kalian membunuh satu... Sudahlah..."

"Mati saja kau !" teriak Zara

Namun, bukannya meriamnya menembakkan peluru, meriam milik Zara meledak. Ia langsung melihat tangan kanan Hakai yang memiliki sebuah meriam sendiri dan mengeluarkan asap. Tidak berapa lama, Zara mendengar sesuatu keluar dari air. Di sana, Anemone berdiri sembari menggendong Libeccio. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Hakai-san... Aku sudah selesai."

"Anak pintar." ujar Hakai tersenyum

"Hehehehehehe.."

"Sekarang..."

Hakai melihat ke arah Zara, dan langsung bergerak dengan cepat. Ia langsung menghancurkan satu per satu meriamnya, dan menancapkan paku ke kaki dan tangan dari Zara. Zara sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak karena rasa takut yang ia rasakan pada saat Hakai muncul. Hakai kemudian berhenti di belakang Zara, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan. Hakai langsung bertanya,

"Bagaimana iklim di sini ? Enak ? Atau lebih enak di Italia ?"

"I... Itu..."

"Hahahahahahaha... Sudahlah... Huh ?"

Hakai melihat ke belakang, lalu tersenyum. Ia langsung membuat sebuah tombak, melemparnya ke arah Uzuki yang berusaha untuk kabur, dan mengenai kaki Uzuki. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Tidak boleh... Tidak boleh... Kau tidak boleh kabur... Karena aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan..."

Hakai langsung bergerak ke arah Kasumi yang diam tidak bergerak karena aura yang dipancarkan oleh Hakai. Hakai sendiri sempat melihat ke arah Destroyer Ancient Hime dan kemudian berkata,

"Jaga Lycoris-chan..."

"Si.. Siap..."

Hakai kemudian memegang wajah dari Kasumi dan kemudian berkata,

"Mulus sekali... Dan penuh dengan gairah... Tatapan ini... Sangat indah..."

Kasumi hanya diam saja mendengar itu. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Zara..."

"A... Apa..."

"Apakah kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku ? Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan..."

"Tidak akan ! Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Aby..."

"Pilihan yang buruk."

Hakai langsung mematahkan leher dari Kasumi, lalu menusuk dadanya dengan tombak. Setelah itu, ia bergerak ke arah Asashio, dan berkata,

"Anjing loyal... Sangat loyal... Penuh semangat...Tidak takut pada apa... Eh... Kau mengompol... Ahahahahahahahaha... Kau takut ? Kau takut padaku ?"

Asashio memalingkan wajahnya. Hakai langsung berkata kembali kepada Zara,

"Zara..."

"Aku akan menjawabnya... Aku akan menjawab apapun itu..."

"Baguslah... Jadi, apakah kau dapat memberitahu diriku... Siapa yang memimpin di daerah Central Hime ?"

"Itu..."

"Lima..."

"Eh ?"

"Empat..."

"Tunggu... Jangan..."

"Tiga..."

"Itu adalah..."

"Dua... Satu... Nol... Maaf, kau terlambat..."

Hakai langsung menembak dada dari Asashio dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh. Zara yang melihat itu sangat ngeri, begitu pula dengan Uzuki dan Yayoi. Zara langsung berkata,

"Hentikan..."

"Hentikan ? Untuk apa ? Memangnya kau ada di posisi untuk bernegosiasi ?" ujar Hakai sembari tertawa.

Hakai kemudian langsung bergerak ke arah Yayoi sembari berkomentar,

"Wajah yang kaku... Akhirnya menunjukkan ekspresi... Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat ketakutan... Sangat lucu... dan Cantik..."

"Aku... Aku..." ujar Yayoi

Hakai langsung mengelus kepala Yayoi, dan kembali berkata kepada Zara

"Zara ?"

"Yang memimpinnya adalah Musashi ! Musashi !"

"Hooh... Begitu..."

"Apa... Apa yang ingin kau..."

"Siapa yang memimpin operasi ini ?"

"Shinji !"

"Kau bohong..."

"Eh ?"

Hakai langsung mencengkram kepala dari Yayoi. Yayoi langsung meronta, dan ia merasakan seperti sebuah cakar yang menembus tengkoraknya. Ia berteriak kesakitan, dan Hakai terlihat sangat menikmati suara tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, darah mengalir diiringi suara tengkorak yang rusak.

Hakai langsung berkomentar,

"Shinji tidak akan memimpin secara langsung... Yang kuminta adalah orang yang secara langsung turun di operasi ini, Zara... Kau pasti tahu..."

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Uzuki. Ia berkomentar,

"Layaknya kelinci... Kau sangat imut... Namun, sayangnya... Karena seseorang... Aku melihat dirimu jauh lebih cantik... dengan scythe itu... membawa kematian... di tengah kegelapan..."

"Apa maksudmu, pyon..."

"Itu..."

Mendadak Zara berkata,

"Nakagawa Momoko... Dia yang memimpin kami..."

"Hoh... Dia toh..."

"Aku sudah..."

"Tapi, memangnya tadi aku sudah memberimu ijin untuk menjawab ?"

Zara sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Tidak hanya itu, Lycoris dan Destroyer Ancient Hime langsung pun ikut terkejut. Hakai langsung mencengkram kaki dari Uzuki dan langsung melemparnya ke arah monster milik Anemone. Monster tersebut menangkap Uzuki dan langsung mencengkramnya hingga tewas.

Zara sangat ketakutan dengan itu semua. Hakai langsung bergerak ke arah Zara, dan kemudian berkata,

"Zara..."

"I... Iya..."

"Nyawamu dapat selamat jika kau menjawab pertanyaan ini..."

"Ba... Baik..."

"Jadi, maukah kau bekerja sama dengan diriku dengan menjawab pertanyaan ini ?"

"Te... Tentu saja..."

Hakai menanyakan mengenai bentuk pulau dan penjagaan di daerah Central Hime, Lycoris dan pulau Erehwyna. Ia juga menanyakan seperti apa kondisi alam di sekitar sana. Setelah itu, Hakai langsung tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Zara, sembari berkata,

"Anak baik..."

"..."

"Kau mau menjual teman-temanmu... Demi nyawamu sendiri..."

"Ugh..."

"Sangat mulia sekali..."

"Hu... Huhuhuhu..."

"Namun, tahukah kau ?"

Hakai mengelus pipi dari Zara sebentar, dan langsung tersenyum maniak. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kata-kata iblis itu tidak dapat dipercaya ?"

"Eh ?"

Hakai langsung membenamkan jarinya ke mata Zara. Setelah itu, ia langsung mematahkan lehernya, dan menusuk dadanya. Anemone langsung berkata,

"Kejam~"

"Diam kau... Kau sama kejamnya dengan membiarkan monstermu memakan Ise dan Hyuuga."

"Kau mengetahuinya ?"

"Tentu saja, idiot."

"Ehehehehehe"

Lycoris yang melihat itu akhirnya sadar, apa yang membuat semua orang tunduk kepada Hakai. Kepribadiannya. Dan aura yang dipancarkan olehnya. Aura menekan yang sangat menakutkan. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak berkomentar ? Aku bingung..."

"Itu bukan masalahmu..." ujar Destroyer Ancient Hime

"Kukira kalian..."

"Abyssal tidak memiliki moral sama sekali... Untuk apa kami berkomentar atas tindakanmu."

Hakai langsung tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia cukup senang dengan pertempuran hari itu, sehingga ia berkata,

"Baiklah... Karena kita sudah mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan... Mari... Kita hancurkan pulau tersebut..."

* * *

Hanya dalam hitungan jam, pulau tersebut dapat dihancurkan oleh mereka berempat. Setelah itu, Lycoris mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan bantuan udara kepada mereka yang ada di lokasi Central Hime, sementara Hakai menghubungi di markas utama untuk datang ke tempat Lycoris.

Selain itu, Hakai menghunbungi mereka yang ada di Central Hime dan berkata,

"Mereka semua sudah bertempur habis-habisan... Setidaknya aku mendengar mereka cukup lega karena kita menguasai tempat ini."

"Ahahahahahaha... Eh, tunggu... Apa mereka menahan diri mereka ?" tanya Anemone

"Iya... Maka dari itu aku memarahi mereka sedikit... Setidaknya... Sekarang mereka serius... Lagipula... Sebentar lagi adalah... Waktu pembantaian mereka... Di malam yang sunyi ini..."

Hakai tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau kembali saja ke dalam markas bersama Lycoris-chan..."

"Siap"

"Aku ingin menikmati angin malam dahulu."

Anemone langsung masuk ke dalam. Hakai menutup matanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana menurut kalian semua ? Indah benar ?"

Hakai langsung tertawa kecil. Ia melihat ke arah belakang dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan marah seperti itu... Atau membuat wajah jijik... Ini adalah cara kami dari Abyssal..."

Kemudian Hakai membuat wajah yang heran, dan tidak berapa lama ia tertawa kecil kembali. Ia langsung berkata,

"Mengenai Uzuki ? Itu mudah... Sangat mudah... Bukankah ada satu orang di dunia asli sana... Yang membentuk sebuah cerita di mana Uzuki menggunakan scythe ? Itu sangat mudah dicari mengerti... Dan aku dengar sih, itu inspirasi diriku... Mungkin..."

Hakai langsung mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak ingin menahan kalian terlalu lama... Aku akan kembali lebih kurang dua chapter lagi... di chapter selanjutnya... Diriku tidak muncul... Karena aku tidak dapat muncul di dua tempat secara bersamaan..."

Hakai langsung melihat ke belakang dan langsung berkata,

"Sampai berjumpa di kesempatan berikutnya... Ahahahahahahaa."

Hakai langsung menepuk tangannya, dan semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.


End file.
